Hyung or Noona
by WendyXO
Summary: Chap 4 Up! Bagaimana Jongin menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan? KAISOO(GS!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hyung ****or**** Noona**

.

.

.

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate - M**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana cara Jongin beradaptasi dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah karna kenekatan Kyungsoo yang ingin mempunyai kekasih? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

**Beautiful**

**.**

**.**

Bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi.

Menandakan semua kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai. Semua murid Seoul International High School tampak sumringah karna akan melakukan kegiatan di rumah untuk beristirahat atau melanjutkan belajar mereka di rumah yang lebih santai dan nyaman.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Oppa...!"

"Kai oppa...!"

"Kai...! neommu kyeoptha..!"

"Oppa.. Kai oppa tampan sekali..!"

Teriakan serta pekikkan kagum menggema di lorong sekolah itu saat pangeran sekolahnya berjalan melewati lorong dengan sahabat yang juga berjalan di sebelahnya. Kim Jongin atau penggemarnya selalu menyebutnya dengan nama Kai. Seorang namja yang sangat tampan, memiliki tubuh tinggi atletis serta kulit kecoklatan yang sangat sexy dan termasuk salah satu atlet basket di sekolah mereka yang di kenal bernomor punggung 88.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi penggemarnya yang kebanyakan kaum perempuan itu, rata-rata penggemar Jongin sangat cantik dan sexy-sexy, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang dapat memikat hati sang pangeran sekolah berkulit eksotis itu.

Jongin melirik ke samping, tepat dimana sahabat sedari bayinya terlihat murung jika keadaan seperti ini –penggemar Jongin meneriakinya-. Walau sahabatnya itu tampan dan berkulit seputih susu, tapi dia tidak mempunyai fans seperti Jongin, bahkan dia selalu di tolak oleh yeoja.

"Soo hyung.." panggil Jongin pelan ketika sudah memasuki mobil milik mereka berdua yang di beri oleh kedua orang tua mereka sebagai hadiah kelulusan saat Junior High School. Sembari memakai seat belt dan menyamankan dirinya duduk di bangku pengemudi, Jongin mengamati wajah namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung kandungnya.

"Hm?" namja itu bergumam menanggapi panggilan Jongin tanpa menatapnya. Jongin tersenyum melihat expresi murung sahabatnya itu mulai berkurang.

Do Kyungsoo, namja tampan berkulit putih, berbadan pendek dan mungil, usianya lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah sahabat dari kecil, mereka selalu kompak bersama. Tak salah kalau mereka bisa satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas, bahkan satu meja, bahkan satu apartement, bahkan satu kamar, bahkan satu ranjang. Sangat kompak bukan..?

Orang tua Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersahabat sejak muda, mengingat mereka sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan masing-masing, maka mereka memasukkan putra-putranya yang bersahabat lengket itu di sekolah yang sama dan memberikan satu unit apartement hitung-hitung untuk belajar mandiri.

Kyungsoo, walaupun lebih pendek dari Jongin tetapi dia sudah menganggap Jongin seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Sebut saja Jongin adalah adik besar milik Kyungsoo, ia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Tapi, Kyungsoo juga sedikit iri dengan Jongin.. ia merasa dirinya dan Jongin sama-sama tampan walaupun Jongin lebih tinggi, tetapi kenapa Jongin yang hitam itu mempunyai banyak penggemar, sedangkan ia selalu di tolak oleh yeoja, apakah karna Kyungsoo mempunyai badan pendek sehingga ia selalu di tolak? Entahlah.. menurut Kyungsoo sendiri, harus dia akui bahwa dia memang kurang tinggi dan badannya tak sebagus Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo selalu berharap, suatu hari nanti dia akan bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya kelak.

"Hyung, jangan sedih begitu.. nanti malam bagaimana kalau aku traktir ice cream?" tawar Jongin menaik turunkan kedua alisnya sembari tersenyum bodoh.

"Ish! Sebenarnya yang menjadi hyung itu siapa sih? Aku atau kau?" Kyungsoo mendelik Jongin sebal.

"Memangnya kenapa? yang menjadi hyung itu kau." Jawab Jongin santai sembari menjalankan mesin mobil dan melajukannya keluar dari pekarangan sekolah.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin mentraktirku ice cream? Kau seperti membujuk anak kecil yang sedang ngambek!" ucap Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ow~ kau merasa menjadi anak kecil jika makan ice cream, begitu? Baik..baik.. Soo hyung, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu jajjangmyeon, hm?" goda Jongin terkekeh ketika mendapat jawaban anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo yang masih memanyunkan bibir peachnya.

"Aigo.. Hyung, jangan terus cemberut.. kau mau ku cium eoh?" Jongin melontarkan kata-kata yang sangat mengundang Kyungsoo untuk memukulnya.

Pletak!

"Yak! Appo..!" ringis Jongin ketika mendapat jitakan ganas oleh hyungnya kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Babo! Kenapa kau ini selalu _mesum _sih? jika kau mau mencium seseorang, cium saja penggemar-penggemarmu yang centil itu, jangan mencium sesama jenis! kau mau menjadi Gay hah?!" Kyungsoo berujar galak.

"Bibir mereka tak semenggoda dirimu hyung!" tukas Jongin sembari melajukan mobilnya pelan.

"Aish.. dasar _yadong!_ kau itu seharusnya bersyukur bisa di gilai para yeoja, penggemarmu cantik-cantik, kenapa kau tidak menjadikan salah satu dari mereka sebagai kekasih? Kau ini tak pernah sekalipun pacaran, cari saja kekasih dari salah satu penggemarmu itu.. aku kasihan padamu Jongin, kau itu tampan, banyak penggemar, tapi kenapa kau betah menjomblo?" Kyungsoo berdecak heran dengan kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Lalu, apakah hyung sendiri pernah mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Jongin cepat melirik Kyungsoo sekilas.

Kyungsoo menudukkan kepalanya. "Setidaknya kau tampan Jongin, kau pantas mempunyai kekasih. Sedangkan aku.." –_pendek, dan tidak mempunyai pesona tampan seperti dirimu- _ lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata karna menurutnya begitu menyedihkan.

Jongin tak menjawab.

Jujur, Jongin hanya ingin terus bersama Kyungsoo, hyung kesayangannya. Dia tak memikirkan kehidupan percintaannya ataupun yeoja, Jongin merasa nyaman dengan Kyungsoo. Entahlah.. Jongin sendiri selalu berandai-andai bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang perempuan dan membayangkan hyungnya itu adalah seorang yeoja yang sexy, dengan tubuh mungilnya, kulit putihnya, pandai memasak dan membersihkan rumah, serta sikap Kyungsoo yang keibuan sama seperti eommanya.

Andai Kyungsoo itu yeoja, Jongin akan menyatakan cinta kepada Kyungsoo.

Andai Kyungsoo itu yeoja, Jongin akan membuat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Andai Kyungsoo itu yeoja, pasti Jongin akan menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai istrinya.

Andai Kyungsoo itu yeoja, Jongin akan 'menerkam' Kyungsoo dan menjadikan miliknya.

Astaga.. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat menepis jauh-jauh fikiran kotornya tentang Kyungsoo.

Jongin memang merasa tidak normal dengan hormon remajanya, dia merasa kalau namja itu mulai menyukai Kyungsoo saat mereka duduk di bangku Junior High School, saat-saat dimana remaja baru dikenalkan dengan rasa tak kasat mata yang di sebut cinta, Jongin mengaku pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia mungkin mencintai Kyungsoo, hyungnya sendiri yang sesama jenis. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui perasaannya, Jongin memilih tidak memberitahu Kyungsoo, dia memendamnya dalam hati. Jongin sadar, cintanya itu tidak bisa di ungkapkan dan tidak bisa terbalaskan, karna Kyungsoo pasti akan marah, mengatainya gila dan homo atau gay bila saja Kyungsoo tahu perasaan Jongin, dan Kyungsoo pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah karna dia dan Jongin sesama laki-laki. Lebih baik Jongin memendam dalam-dalam perasaannya yang salah terhadap Kyungsoo itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup buku pelajaranya dan merebahkan diri di ranjang tepat di sisi Jongin yang sudah tiduran dengan topless.

"Jongin, bagaimana caranya menjadi sepertimu?"

Jongin yang hampir terlelap kembali membuka matanya dan mengernyit heran dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Sepertiku? Maksudmu apa hyung?"

"Menjadi tampan dan banyak yeoja yang menginginkanmu?"

"Hm, aku tidak tahu.. mungkin aku di takdirkan seperti ini."

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. "Seandainya aku seperti kau, mungkin aku akan pergi kencan dengan yeoja yang ku sukai." Gumam Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamar apartement mereka.

"Sudahlah Soo hyung, kau ini sedang galau atau apa sampai terus-terusan membahas yeoja?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, menumpukkan kepalanya dengan lengannya sendiri menghadap hyungnya itu.

"Aku.. baru saja di tolak, dan gadis yang kusukai sudah mempunyai kekasih." jawab Kyungsoo murung.

"Di tolak? Kau baru saja menyatakan cintamu pada seorang yeoja lagi? Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku? kali ini siapa yeoja itu? katakan!" serbu Jongin tidak sabar.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghela nafas pelan sebelum menceritakan semuanya dari awal kepada Jongin.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Z-Zizi-ya.. aku.. a-aku selama ini menyukaimu..maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup._

"_Kyungsoo-ya, selama ini kita berteman dan aku juga menyukaimu kok!" jawab gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi bak model itu tersenyum lembut._

"_B-benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas guna melihat rupa cantik layaknya panda yang memang lebih tinggi darinya._

"_Kyungsoo-ya, menurutku kau itu lebih imut dariku, pandai memasak, dan suaramu indah saat bernyanyi. Aku menyukaimu karna kau adalah temanku Kyungsoo-ya. Lagipula apa bisa aku mempunyai namja yang lebih pendek dariku? Dan aku juga sudah mempunyai—"_

"_Baby Panda!" Panggil seseorang memotong ucapan gadis bernickname Zizi itu._

" _Hey, Huang Zitao!" panggilnya lagi dan berlari mendekat._

_Wajah namja itu sangat rupawan, dengan rambut blonde dan tubuhnya sangat atletis sekaligus tinggi layaknya menara. Namja itu memakai kaos basket yang sama seperti Jongin. Mungkin dia juga sama-sama mengikuti extrakulikuler olahraga basket di sekolah.—fikir Kyungsoo._

"_Kris gege!"_

"_Hey baby, ayo pulang!" ajak namja itu merangkul bahu Zitao._

"_K-Kyungsoo-ya, ini Kris Wu. Namjachinguku.." ujar Zitao merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang begitu murung._

_Kyungsoo benar-benar tecekat mendengarnya. Kyungsoo sakit hati! Tapi dia tdak boleh terlihat sedih apalagi menangis di hadapan Kris dan Zitao. Kyungsoo itu gentle, dia tidak boleh cengeng._

"_Hai, aku Kris Wu. Kekasih Zitao.." ujar Kris mengenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo perlahan menjabat tangan besar Kris. "Do Kyungsoo, teman Zitao." Ucapnya menatap tajam wajah tampan kekasih dari Zitao itu._

"_Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata Kris menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan melepas tautan tangan mereka._

"_Wah, Zizi-ya.. bagaimana kau mempunyai teman namja yang imut sekali. Lihat, matanya bulat seperti burung hantu. Menggemaskan.." ujar Kris sok akrab mengusak sedikit rambut kecoklatan milik Kyungsoo._

"_Iya ge, Kyungsoo itu teman namja yang paling imut yang kupunya." Timpal Zitao ikut mencubit sebelah pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas berniat mencairkan suasana._

"_Yak! Aku tidak imut, aku ini tampan! Aku manly! Aku gentleman! Aku perkasa! Aku namja tulen!" protes Kyungsoo tidak terima sekaligus mempoutkan bibirnya yang malah itu lebih terlihat menggemaskan dimata sepasang kekasih di hadapannya._

"_Kekeke~ iya iya Kyungsoo. Kau itu tampan kok, ya sudah ya.. aku dan Zitao pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa.." pamit Kris menggandeng tangan Zitao dengan mesra._

"_Annyeong Kyungsoo-ya." Zitao melambai pamit pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal._

_FLASHBACK END_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Jongin meledak seketika setelah Kyungsoo menyudahi perihal ceritanya.

"Yak! Hitam, berhenti menertaiwaiku!" Kyungsoo berujar galak dan memukuli dada bidang Jongin yang telanjang.

"Ohooo~ kau di tolak oleh primadona wushu itu. Hei hyung, Zitao dan Kris memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak Junior High School, Kris hyung yang menceritakannya padaku.." ucap Jongin berusaha meredakan pukulan hyungnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bercerita bahwa kau dan Kris berteman?!" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit membentak.

"Kau sendiri tidak bercerita bahwa kau menyukai Zitao noona!" tukas Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menanggapi. Jujur, Kyungsoo sakit hati cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti ini.

"Soo hyung, lagipula Kris hyung dan Zitao noona benar, kau itu imut sekali.. bahkan aku sering membayangkan kau itu menjadi seorang yeoja yang sexy.., ahh~ _yeoppoda.." _ celetuk Jongin yang membuat emosi Kyungsoo naik seketika.

"Yak! Kim pabbo! Apa kau bilang?!" Kyungsoo menerjang Jongin dan terus memukuli tubuh atletis nan eksotis itu dengan brutal.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Hyung! Aaww.. ini sakit.. yak! Aaww.. Aww!" ringis Jongin berusaha menghentikan tangan-tangan lentik Kyungsoo yang tengah memukulinya.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga dan menindihi namja mungil itu di bawah tubuhnya, mereka saling tatap dengan nafas tersenggal, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga mereka dapat merasakan hangatnya deru nafas masing-masing.

"J-Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunlah kau ini berat!" Entah kenapa jantung Kyungsoo berdegup cepat seketika dan menjadi kikuk di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin tertawa geli untuk menetralkan bedaran jantungnya sendiri yang tak kalah menggila.

"Jangan takut begitu hyung, kau seperti gadis yang akan di perkosa saja." ucap Jongin ngawur.

Pletak!

"Aww!"

"Si-siapa yang kau sebut gadis eoh? Cepat turun!" suruhnya galak.

Jongin mengalah dan berbaring di samping Kyungsoo sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak ganas oleh namja mungil itu.

"Sakitkah?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Jongin iba.

"Menurutmu?" Jongin malah bertanya balik dengan nada dingin, tangannya masih mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri.

"Jongin-ah, maafkan hyungmu nee.." *bbuing *bbuing. Kyungsoo sudah mulai mengeluarkan pesona yang menurutnya bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Kim Jongin.

Ah, Jongin paling tidak tahan jika sudah melihat aegyo hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sering-sering menjitakku. Itu sakit hyung!"

"Makannya, hilangkan fikiran _yadongmu_ agar aku tidak terus-terusan mejitak kepalamu yang _mesum_ itu!"

"Arra!"

"Kemarilah.." Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya berniat memberi Jongin sebuah pelukan.

"K-kau mau apa hyung?" Jongin tidak mengerti dan menjadi kikuk seketika.

"Aku minta maaf karna sering memukul kepalamu, maka dari itu aku ingin memelukmu Jongin-ah, maafkan aku nee.." ujarnya masih merentangkan tangan.

Dengan polosnya Jongin mendekat dan segera saja Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin layaknya memeluk anak sendiri yang tengah kesakitan. Kyungsoo mengusap-usap lembut surai kecoklatan milik namja berkulit eksotis itu. Dan Jongin perlahan melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher hyungnya itu.

"Hyung.." panggil Jongin lirih.

"Hm?"

"Tubuhmu kurus dan mungil seperti yeoja, jika saja kau benar-benar seorang yeoja, kau akan terlihat sexy.." ujar Jongin semakin melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjitak kepala Jongin, namun ia urungkan karna ia sudah memukul kepala Jongin beberapa kali hari ini. Sebagai gantinya Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebal.

"Jongin, jangan terus-terusan mengataiku seperti yeoja!" omelnya.

"Wae? Kau memang seperti yeoja. Kau memiliki wajah yang imut dan manis, mata bulat yang lucu, hidung mancung, bibir merah alami, tubuh mungil, kulit halus dan seputih susu. Bahkan sikapmu yang keibuan membuatku nyaman hyung, kau pandai memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik. Jika saja kau bukan seorang namja, aku akan menjadikanmu istri.." ujar Jongin lirih.

Jongin sebenarnya sudah mengantuk, Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu. Buktinya setelah Jongin menyudahi ucapannya yang persis menyerupai ceramah, namja itu langsung tertidur pulas dan Kyungsoo segera menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari hawa dingin.

Kyungsoo menganggap bahwa Jongin hanya mengigau, namun tanpa Kyungsoo sadari sebenarnya Jongin sangat tulus mengatakan itu dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Namja itu tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Jongin yang masih terlelap di pelukannya. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo melepas tangan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan perlahan menuruni ranjang.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia keluar dengan seragam khas SMAnya yang lengkap dan rapi. Kyungsoo bersiap-siap untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Hari ini dia ingin membuat nasi goreng kimchi. Dengan bersenandung Kyungsoo memasak makanannya begitu telaten.

Setelah semuanya sudah siap. Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamar untuk membangunkan Jongin.

"Jongin-ah.. bangun.." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk keras lengan Jongin namun namja itu tak bergeming.

Kyungsoo sudah hafal betul sikap Jongin yang susah di bangunkan dan tidur seperti orang mati.

"Kkamjong cepat bangun!" teriakan lima belas oktaf sudah Kyungsoo keluarkan namun tetap saja tak ada sahutan dari Jongin. Biasanya jika Kyungsoo sudah berteriak Jongin akan segera bangun.

Argh! Kyungsoo benci ini, jika segala cara untuk membangunkan Jongin gagal, maka tinggal satu cara agar Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Yaitu, mencium kedua pipi Jongin. Kyungsoo sempat melakukanya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Dan kali ini, dia harus melakukannya lagi. Astaga...

"Dasar sapi tidur, cepat bangun!"

Cup!

Cup!

Kyungsoo dengan sedikit rasa antara geli dan jijik akhirnya mencium kedua pipi Jongin. Bagaimana tidak jijik? Kyungsoo mencium sesama jenis? Hell no! Tapi Kyungsoo menganggap semua itu adalah bentuk perhatiannya kepada adik hitam pemalasnya ini.

"Hmm.. hyung.. sudah pagi..?" gumam Jongin berusaha untuk membuka matanya.

"Cepat bangun! mandilah, lalu sarapan dan kita berangkat ke sekolah!" ujar Kyungsoo tajam kemudian melangkah menuju dapur.

Tak kurang dari sepuluh menit Jongin sudah keluar dari kamar dengan seragam yang tidak serapi Kyungsoo, kemejanya Jongin keluarkan dan namja itu tak memakai dasi dan blazernya. Jongin duduk di kursi makan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Matanya berbinar menatap makanan di depannya.

"Makanlah.." suruh Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu dengan telaten menyidukkan nasi goreng ke piring Jongin.

Begitulah keseharian mereka, dan Jongin sangat senang dengan hal itu. Dengan lahap Jongin memakan makanan buatan hyungnya.

"Hmm.. ini enak sekali.." puji Jongin di tengah kunyahannya.

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi ucapan Jongin dengan senyuman kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara makannya.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan. Jongin memanasi mesin mobil sportnya sebentar lalu segera melesat ke sekolah bersama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah seperti biasa saat mereka melewati koridor, Jongin selalu di teriaki oleh penggemar-penggemarnya dan itu selalu sukses membuat kuping Kyungsoo menjadi panas karena suara-suara yang menggelegar akibat fans Jongin itu.

Sesampainya di kelas, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama belajar pelajaran bahasa negara mereka yaitu Korea. Setelah itu Kyungsoo ada kelas menyanyi dan Jongin akan berlatih basket untuk persiapan turnamen minggu depan.

"Kyung, kau tahu gadis itu..?" bisik Jongdae teman satu bangku Kyungsoo di kelas menyanyi menunjuk salah satu gadis manis berpipi chuby di bangku sebelah mereka.

"Hm, namanya Kim Minseok kan? memangnya ada apa?" Jawab Kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Sebenarnya dia kekasihku, hehehe.." bisik Jongdae terkekeh.

"Mwo! Chukae Jongdae-ya!" teriak Kyungsoo yang mengudang perhatian dari semua mata di kelas menyanyi.

"Do Kyungsoo, jangan berteriak!" tegur Lee songsaengnim dengan galak.

"Mianhamnida saem.." ujar Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

Kelas kembali tenang dan semua siswa kembali melanjutkan memahami pelajaran yang Lee songsaengnim terangkan di depan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa harus berteriak segala sih?" bisik Jongdae lagi.

"Hehe, mian.. aku terlalu senang bahwa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih. Tidak seperti diriku, setiap aku menyatakan cinta pada yeoja, aku selalu di tolak dan mereka selalu bilang bahwa aku imutlah, pendeklah, lebih cantik darinyalah, dan lain-lain.. apakah aku tidak pantas mendapatkan kekasih ya?"

Jongdae tersenyum tipis menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang murung, jika di perhatikan lebih dalam, harus Jongdae akui bahwa wajah Kyungsoo memang cantik seperti yeoja.

"Kau memang cantik Kyung.." ujar Jongdae.

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo mendelik sebal.

"Eyy, memang benar kok."

"Ck! Kau sama saja dengan Jongin."

"Hoo.. kulihat adik besarmu itu sangat sibuk dengan latihan basketnya, apa dia tidak mempunyai kekasih?"

"Dia namja yang aneh, sudah tampan, banyak penggemar, tetapi masih saja betah dengan status singlenya. Jika aku menjadi Jongin, akan ku tinggalkan basket dan mengencani yeoja yang ku sukai."

"Kyung, sepertinya kau ingin sekali mempunyai kekasih eoh?"

"Tentu saja, mengingat aku selalu di tolak oleh yeoja, aku tentu ingin sekali mempunyai kekasih. Kalau bisa aku ingin seperti Jongin, mempunyai banyak penggemar dan gilai oleh para yeoja seperti dirinya.."

"Wooo.. kau benar-benar mempunyai keinginan yang tinggi ternyata. Tapi aku juga seperti itu sih, kau mau tahu.. saking cintanya pada Minseok, aku sempat ingin meminta bantuan halmeoniku.."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Memang apa hubungannya dengan halmeonimu?"

"Halmeoniku itu seorang.. emm, apa ya.. bisa di bilang penyihir yang baik hati, hehe.. halmeoniku bisa membuat ramuan yang akan memberikan pesona tersendiri bagi peminumnya dan akan membuat peminumnya berhasil dalam hal asmara.. Aku sempat ingin meminta bantuan pada beliau saat aku sudah tidak tahan untuk mendapatkan Minseok menjadi kekasihku, tapi saat itu Minseok malah megajakku makan siang lebih dulu dan langsung saja aku memberitahu perasaanku padanya, tak ku sangka dia juga menyukaiku, jadi.. aku tidak usah minta bantuan halmeoni." Jelas Jongdae panjang lebar.

"Jeongmal? Apa aku boleh meminta bantuan halmeonimu?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Hmm, sebenarnya sudah lama halmeoni tidak melakukan hal-hal berbau sihir lagi mengingat usianya yang sudah tua. Tapi kalau kau mau, kau coba saja datang ke rumah halmeoni. Maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, aku ada kencan dengan Minseok. Kalau begitu aku akan memberi alamat rumah halmeoniku, dan bilang saja kalau kau adalah temanku di sekolah."

"Arraseo, gumawo Kim Jongdae-ya.." ucap Kyungsoo penuh aegyo.

"Yak! Jangan seperti itu, kau semakin tambah cantik tahu!" goda Jongdae yang membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yak! Aku ini manly!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, sudah kubilang jangan berteriak!" tegur Lee songsaengnim –lagi.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah.." panggil Kyungsoo sedikit manja.

"Jongin-ah.. Kim Kai yang tampan.." panggil Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini namja mungil itu bergelayut manja pada lengan Jongin.

"Ck! Apa sih hyung? Kau lihat aku sedang main PSP, aku jadi kalah karnamu tahu!" protes Jongin menunjukkan layar PSPnya yang tertera 'GAME OVER' disana.

"Jaebal.. antar aku ke tempat seseorang.." pinta Kyungsoo. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kyungsoo memohon seperti ini kepada Jongin.

Berhubung Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menaiki kendaraan umum, jadilah ia memohon-mohon sampai bermanja-manja pada lelaki hitam yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau pergi saja sendiri hyung, aku sedang bermain game." Jawab Jongin melanjutkan permainan pada PSPnya.

"Ck! Kalau saja aku bisa mengemudi, aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu kau tahu!" ujar Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah pergi saja sendiri." Jawab Jongin cuek. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin mengantar Kyungsoo kemanapun, tapi Jongin takut jika Kyungsoo menemui seorang perempuan, Jongin takut jika Kyungsoo akhirnya mempunyai kekasih dan Jongin akan sakit hati bila melihatnya.

"Sudah kubilang jika saja aku bisa mengemudi, sudah ku bawa mobil sport yang berada di garasi dari tadi!"

Jongin diam dan mencoba sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"Ck! Baiklah, aku akan pergi sendiri menggunakan bus!" Kyungsoo hendak bangkit dari duduknya namun tangannya di cekal terlebih dahulu oleh Jongin.

"Akan ku antar.. kajja.."

Jongin bangkit dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Selama di dalam mobil, Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya untuk tersenyum, sangat berbeda dengan raut wajah Jongin yang sangat murung.

"Kau senang?" tanya Jongin ketus.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa? kau tidak suka jika hyungmu bahagia eoh?"

"Eopseo..!" final Jongin. Dia tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan Kyungsoo dan terus melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah tempat yang Kyungsoo minta.

.

.

.

Mobil mereka berhenti di pekarangan sebuah rumah besar yang nampak kuno. Jongin sedikit bingung, apakah kekasih Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah seperti ini fikirnya.

"Hyung, apa benar disini alamatnya?" tanya Jongin setelah mereka turun dari mobil.

Kyungsoo terus memastikan sebuah note kecil yang berisi alamat halmeoni yang Jongdae berikan dengan nomor rumah tersebut.

"Alamatnya benar Jongin-ah, kajja.."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin melangkah mendekati pintu utama dan Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali.

Cklek!

Pintu itu terbuka. Seorang nenek yang memakain hanbok mewah dan nampak tidak terlalu tua tersenyum hangat menyambut Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Kyyaa! Soo hyung, apa seorang nenek-nenek yang akan kau kencani?" tanya Jongin terbelalak.

Pletak!

"Apa sih?! Kencan apa? Bisa diam tidak pabbo! Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan pada halmeoni ini!" ujar Kyungsoo galak sembari menjitak kepala Jongin sekali lagi.

"Shhh.. appo hyung!" ringis Jongin mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri.

Halmeoni hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua namja muda di depannya.

"Makanya diam!" bisik Kyungsoo penuh penekanan.

"Anak muda, ada perlu apa malam-malam kemari?" tanya halmeoni itu ramah.

"Eum, halmeoni.. a-annyeonghaseyo.." Kyungsoo menyikut Jongin untuk membungkukkan badan bersama.

"N-ne halmeoni, annyeonghaseyo.." sapa Jongin kikuk.

"Ah, lebih baik mengobrolnya di dalam saja. Silahkan masuk anak muda.." halmeoni membuka pintunya lebar menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Jongin memasuki ruang tamu dan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk.

Halmeoni kembali setelah beberapa menit sembari membawa dua gelas teh di atas nampan. "Silahkan diminum." Halmoeni meletakkan dua gelas teh hangat di atas meja.

"Ah, terima kasih halmeoni. Eum, saya Do Kyungsoo, dan ini teman saya Kim Jongin. Saya teman satu sekolah Kim Jongdae, cucu halmeoni." ujar Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri.

Halmeoni duduk di kursi berseberangan dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Hoo.. kau mengenal cucuku ternyata. Baiklah, saya Kim Heechul.. panggil saja Heechul halmeoni. Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa datang kemari?"

" Eum.. saya.. kata Jongdae, ha-halmeoni bisa membuat seseorang sukses dalam dunia asmara dengan ramuan yang halmeoni racik sendiri. Sa-saya.. apa bisa halmeoni buatkan untuk saya? Saya mohon halmeoni, saya akan bayar berapapun biayanya." Jelas Kyungsoo kikuk dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo terkejut. "Hyung—"

"Diam!" sela Kyungsoo cepat.

Heechul nampak berfikir. "Maafkan halmeoni Kyungsoo, halmeoni sudah lama tidak meracik ramuan apapun. Halmeoni mungkin sedikit lupa cara meraciknya, lagipula buku resep semua ramuan sudah halmeoni bakar, halmeoni berniat berhenti untuk menjadi penyihir mengingat usia yang semakin tua. Jadi halmeoni tidak akan membuatkannya untukmu, halmeoni hanya takut membuat ramuan yang salah. Maafkan ne.." ujar Heechul dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Halmeoni, kumohon.. halmeoni pasti masih mengingat cara-caranya, halmeoni kan sudah sering membuat ramuan, ku mohon halmeoni.. sekali ini saja.." pinta Kyungsoo semelas mungkin.

"Maafkan halmeoni.. halmeoni tidak bisa—"

"Kumohon halmeoni, bantu Kyungsoo hyung.. dia hyungku yang baik, jadi kumohon bantulah dia untuk meraih kebahagiaannya.." ucap Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh tak percaya.

Jongin harus menyiapkan mentalnya jika Kyungsoo sudah mempunyai kekasih kelak. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo berhak untuk bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya.

"Jongin-ah.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Teruslah memohon pada halmeoni." Suruh Jongin yang di balas anggukkan antusias oleh Kyungsoo.

"Halmeoni kumohon.. buatkan aku satu ramuan untuk mensukseskan dunia asmaraku, kumohon Heechul halmeoni.." pinta Kyungsoo mulai menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Ne halmeoni.. bantulah hyungku yang imut ini.. bantulah dia.." tambah Jongin.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini kkamjong!" protes Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin.

"Hyung, aku kan sedang membantumu!"

"Tapi tidak usah mengataiku imut pabbo!"

"Kalau begitu.. Heechul halmeoni, bantulah hyungku yang cantik ini ne.." pinta Jongin menunjukkan ekspresi semelas mungkin di hadapan Heechul.

"Aish! Kim Jongin—"

"Sudah.. sudah.. baiklah, halmeoni akan meracik satu ramuan itu. Tapi.." Heechul menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jangan salahkan halmeoni jika halmeoni salah meracik ramuannya. Sebaiknya kau fikirkan terlebih dahulu Kyungsoo, kau bisa membatalkannya jika kau berfikir matang-matang, dan ku harap kau berjanji tidak akan menyesal."

"Baik halmeoni, aku janji. Jika halmeoni salah membuat ramuan pun aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan terima. Yang penting halmeoni buatkan ramuan pensukses asmara ne.." pinta Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Kyungsoo, fikirkanlah terlebih dahulu.."

"Anieyo halmeoni, aku tidak apa-apa kalaupun Heechul halmeoni salah membuat ramuan, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh.." Kyungsoo berusaha seserius mungkin di hadapan Heechul.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, berhubung kau teman dari cucuku. Ku beri gratis ramuan itu untukmu, sekarang tunggulah dulu, aku akan meraciknya." Heechul beranjak pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Yeah! Aku akan segera mendapatkan kekasih!" ujar Kyungsoo bangga.

"Kau tidak takut di marahi oleh Baekhyun eomma dan Chanyeol appa? Kedua orang tuamu itu pasti akan marah besar melihat putra satu-satunya menjadi playboy!" ucap Jongin menatap ngeri ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sendiri tidak takut Yixing eomma dan Joonmyun appa memarahimu karna kau mengikuti extrakulikuler basket di sekolah eoh? Sudah tahu orang tuamu itu melarang kau untuk mengikuti basket, tapi kau tetap saja melakukannya!" ujar Kyungsoo membela diri.

"Ck! Basket itu hal yang positif hyung!"

"Ah, Sudahlah! Heum, siapa kali ini yeoja yang akan ku dekati yaa.. eoh, kakak kelas yang cantik itu. Xi Luhan, ya.. aku akan mendekatinya. Kkkk~" ujar Kyungsoo tertawa geli sendiri.

"Ck! Sehun teman satu timku sudah lebih dulu memiliki Luhan noona!"

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu Min Ah saja.. dia cantik dan pandai menyanyi seperti diriku, kita akan terlihat cocok nanti." Kyungsoo terkekeh sendiri membayangkan dirinya akan menyanyikan lagu duet bersama Min Ah, teman satu kelas menyanyinya.

"Hyung.." lirih Jongin.

"Wae?"

"A-ah, aniya.."

"Eh? Dasar kau ini.. Hm, kenapa wajahmu jadi murung begitu kkamjong?"

"Karna aku sakit!"

"Mwo! apanya yang sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ck! Dasar aneh.."

Beberapa jam sudah terlewatkan, dan akhirnya Heechul datang membawa satu gelas air berwarna ungu kemerahan. Heechul menyodorkannya kepada Kyungsoo dan dengan ceria namja mungil itu menerimanya.

"Woah~ neomu neomu kamsahamnida Heechul halmeoni.." ujar Kyungsoo ceria menerima segelas air racikan itu.

"Kyungsoo, berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyesal. Sebaiknya kau fikirkan lagi nak.." saran Heechul lembut.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya halmeoni.." jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Jika ramuanku ini salah, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Heechul menatap takut-takut segelas air ramuan buatannya yang kini berada di genggaman Kyungsoo.

"Halmeoni, sudah ku bilang.. aku tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak akan menyalahkan halmeoni." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

Heechul menghela nafasnya pelan. "Jika memang salah, aku akan mencari bahan dan meracik untuk membuat ramuan penyembuhnya."

"Baik halmeoni, terima kasih.. eum, boleh aku minum sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo meminta izin.

Heechul hanya mengangguk ragu sebagai jawaban.

Dan Jongin, namja itu sangat cemas sebenarnya.

Bagaimana kalau ramuan Heechul halmeoni berhasil?

Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo sudah mempunyai kekasih?

Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo berubah menjadi playboy nanti?

Bagaimana dengan perasaannya yang salah terhadap Kyungsoo?

Bagaimana Jongin menghadapi semuanya?

Dia belum siap! Sungguh dia belum siap menerima kesakit hatiannya.

Jantung ketiga manusia yang berada di ruang tamu itu begitu berdebar ketika Kyungsoo menegak habis air ramuan buatan Heechul. Dan seketika cahaya terang mengelilingi seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat membuat Heechul dan Jongin menutup mata karna sinarnya yang silau.

Perlahan cahaya itu menghilang dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedikit mengalami perubahan.

Kyungsoo begitu cantik, dengan rambut panjang kecoklatan yang tergerai indah, lekuk tubuh yang proposional bak model, serta kedua payudara yang pas dengan tubuhnya. Baju casual khas namja yang Kyungsoo pakai saat kemari pun berubah menjadi dress putih bersih selutut, serta sepatu conversenya berubah menjadi hiels putih yang menumpu kaki mulus nan jenjangnya. Kyungsoo berubah menjadi seorang perempuan yang begitu cantik.

Heechul dan Jongin terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang begitu cantik di hadapan mereka.

Heechul sudah sebisa mungkin meracik ramuan yang Kyungsoo minta, tetapi tetap saja salah. Yah, harus bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo begitu memaksanya dan semuanya sudah terlanjur.

Dan Jongin, entah apa yang namja itu rasakan saat ini. Terkejut? Bahagia? Menyangka semua ini mimpi? Yang pasti, Jongin jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang menyerupai Kyungsoo itu. Ah, tidak! Gadis itu kan memang Kyungsoo. Jongin sendiri juga sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo sejak dulu bukan? Dan melihat Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi seorang perempuan, membuat Jongin semakin jatuh cinta pada sosok hyungnya yang telah berubah gender menjadi yeoja itu.

Perlahan mata bulat nan bening milik Kyungsoo terbuka. Dia mengernyit melihat dirinya memakai dress. Bukankah ini pakaian wanita? Fikirnya. Dia mengernyit melihat dadanya yang begitu besar. Mengapa dadaku besar seperti payudara? Fikirnya. Dia mengernyit melihat rambutnya tergerai sepanjang pinggangnya sendiri. Bukankah rambut panjang itu kebanyakan dimiliki oleh wanita? Fikirnya. Kyungsoo semakin mengernyit melihat dirinya memakai sepatu hiels. Bukankah hiels adalah sepatu wanita? Fikirnya lagi. Lalu kenapa aku nampak terlihat seperti wanita?—batin Kyungsoo berbicara.

Dan satu hal yang harus Kyungsoo sadari beberapa menit. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat, tubuhnya tegang ketika dia menyadari—

"Aku berubah menjadi seorang perempuan?! Tidaaaaakkkkkk!" teriaknya histeris.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

_**You're beautiful**.._  
><em><strong> cham gwaenchanhji anhni uli dul..<strong>_  
><em><strong> maennal ileohge tto sangsang-eul hae you be with me with me..<strong>_

**Alaaahhh udahan dulu nyanyi BTS - Beautiful nya. Kkkk~**

**Hello, adakah peminat ff Kaisoo ini?  
>Jika banyak yang minat.. aku.., Wey, sebagai yeoja yang luangin ide ini kedalam dunia tulis menulis fanfiction :D dan rekan ku.., Rendy, sebagai namja <strong>_**yadong**_** yang akan menulis bagian rate-M di ff ini -_-  
>Kami, Wey dan Rendy bekerjasama dan berkolaborasi menulis ff ini (?) :v<strong>

**Jika banyak yang minat di kotak review, Wey dan Rendy akan melanjutkan cerita ini yeoreubeun.**_**., **_**Jika peminatnya sedikit lebih baik di hapus aja ya, takut ff ini nyampah di FFN :"D**

**Silahkan kritik dan saran lewat review *bbuing**

**Terimakasih banyak ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyung ****or**** Noona**

.

.

.

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate – M**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana cara Jongin beradaptasi dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**This GS ^^**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter  
><strong>

_Perlahan mata bulat nan bening milik Kyungsoo terbuka. Dia mengernyit melihat dirinya memakai dress. Bukankah ini pakaian wanita? Fikirnya. Dia mengernyit melihat dadanya yang begitu besar. Mengapa dadaku besar seperti payudara? Fikirnya. Dia mengernyit melihat rambutnya tergerai sepanjang pinggangnya sendiri. Bukankah rambut panjang itu kebanyakan dimiliki oleh wanita? Fikirnya. Kyungsoo semakin mengernyit melihat dirinya memakai sepatu hiels. Bukankah hiels adalah sepatu wanita? Fikirnya lagi. Lalu kenapa aku nampak terlihat seperti wanita?—batin Kyungsoo berbicara._

_Dan satu hal yang harus Kyungsoo sadari beberapa menit. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat, tubuhnya tegang ketika dia menyadari—_

_"Aku berubah menjadi seorang perempuan?! Tidaaaaakkkkkk!" teriaknya histeris_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**No More Dream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkiiiiinnnn!" Kyungsoo masih berteriak histeris melihat dirinya yang telah berubah gender menjadi seorang perempuan. Suaranyapun berubah terdengar merdu dan lembut seperti yeoja.

"Kyungsoo, tenanglah.. kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyesali dan menyalahkan halmeoni kan'..?" Heechul segera mengusap punggung Kyungsoo guna menenangkan namja- eh.. yeoja itu.

Air mata Kyungsoo mulai mengalir deras dan Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh sesal.

"Hyung.. tenang dulu ne.." bujuk Jongin lembut.

"Hiks.. h-halmeoni, aku harus bagaimana? Hiks.." isak Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat pedih.

Heechul menatap Kyungsoo penuh rasa bersalah. "Maafkan halmeoni, maafkan halmeoni.." ucap Heechul menyesal.

"Hiks.. aku selalu berharap mempunyai yeoja untuk ku jadikan kekasih, hiks.. tapi mengapa malah aku sendiri yang menjadi seorang yeoja.." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya guna menguatkan takdir yang menimpanya saat ini.

"T-tapi halmeoni, hiks.. jangan salahkan dirimu, ini semua salahku.. aku yang terlalu memaksa halmeoni.. maafkan aku.. hiks.." tambah Kyungsoo masih terisak.

Heechul membuang nafas pelan. "Kyungsoo, aku akan segera mencari bahan-bahan untuk menyembuhkanmu. Ramuan ini membuatmu terasa seperti terlahir kembali dengan jenis kelamin perempuan. Jadi, ramuan ini dapat membuat semua orang akan menganggap dan melihatmu sebagai perempuan sejak lahir. Kecuali temanmu itu. Dan Kyungsoo, jika halmeoni sudah berhasil membuat obat penyembuhnya, halmeoni akan segera menghubungi Jongdae dan memintamu untuk kemari. Kau berdoalah, agar bisa kembali menjadi seorang namja lagi.." ucap halmeoni seraya tangannya masih mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Hiks.. hiks.. terima kasih halmeoni.. aku—" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya karna tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat dan kakinya terasa lemas.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Heechul panik dan memegangi lengan yeoja itu.

"Hyung!" pekik Jongin tak kalah panik.

Dengan sigap Jongin menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang terjatuh pingsan dan merengkuhnya kedalam dekapan hangat miliknya.

"Jongin, sebaiknya kau bawa Kyungsoo pulang, dia masih shock dengan keadaanya." Saran Heechul.

"Baik halmeoni.." jawab Jongin yang segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya ala bridal.

"Dan kau harus bersikap lembut padanya, Kyungsoo seorang perempuan sekarang, perlakukanlah dia layaknya teman yeojamu. Orang yang sudah mengenal Kyungsoo akan melihat dia sebagai perempuan sejak lahir, kecuali kau.. karna kau menyaksikan perubahan tubuh Kyungsoo tadi, kau harus beradaptasi dengannya yang sekarang menjadi perempuan." Ucap Heechul menasihati.

"Ne, Terima kasih halmeoni.. saya permisi dulu. Selamat malam.." pamit Jongin sopan.

"Hati-hati nak.. jagalah Kyungsoo." sahut Heechul yang di balas anggukan dan senyum tipis Jongin.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah Heechul dan berjalan menuju mobil sportnya, Jongin membuka pintu mobil, membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan. Sembari memakaikan seat belt pada Kyungsoo, Jongin mengamati wajah Hyungnya yang terlelap.

'Dia begitu cantik..'—ucap Jongin dalam hati.

Setelah selesai, kemudian Jongin sedikit berlari memutari mobil, membuka pintu, menduduki bangku pengemudi tak lupa menutup pintunya kembali dan segera melesat menuju apartementnya yang di tinggali bersama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang king size mereka, namja itu membuka hiels yang melekat di kaki mungil Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku perlu menggantikan bajunya?" tanya Jongin pada diri sendiri.

Namja itu mengamati Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak, dia seorang yeoja sekarang.., sebaiknya tidak usah ganti baju."

Perlahan Jongin merebahkan diri di samping Kyungsoo, menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan mereka dan berusaha untuk terlelap.

Sudah beberapa menit Jongin berusaha untuk tidur, namun matanya enggan untuk menutup.

"Argh! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika di sampingku ada seorang yeoja!" gerutu Jongin frustasi sembari mengacak rambutnya.

Namja itu menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap.

"Hyung, kau tahu.. aku senang kau seperti ini, aku senang kau menjadi seorang yeoja, tapi.. melihatmu yang begitu histeris tadi, aku jadi ikut sedih.." gumam Jongin lirih.

"Hyung.., tak peduli kau adalah lelaki ataupun perempuan, tapi hatiku tetap saja mencintaimu hyung, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama. Oke, aku mengaku kalau aku gay, karna aku mencintaimu yang jelas-jelas seorang namja. Tapi melihatmu yang sekarang, aku merasa menjadi laki-laki normal yang jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan.."

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya mendongak ke atas, menatap langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Eungh.." lenguh Kyungsoo mencoba membuka mata.

Jongin menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang terbangun.

"Hyung, kau sadar?" Jongin berujar sedikit panik.

"Jongin-ah, aku.. sedikit pusing." Jawab Kyungsoo parau sembari mengubah posisi duduk.

"Sebentar.." Jongin melesat menuju dapur dan kembali membawa segelas air putih hangat.

"Minumlah dengan pelan.." Jongin mendekatkan gelas itu ke arah mulut Kyungsoo dan langsung di teguk setengah olehnya.

Setelah itu Jongin meletakkan gelas di atas meja nakas dan duduk di sisi ranjang tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kau merasa baik hyung? Ingin minum obat?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah.

"Jongin-ah, aku berubah menjadi perempuan.. bagaimana bisa aku menjalani semua ini..? aku harus bagaimana Jongin-ah..? aku.. hiks.. harus bagaimana..?" gumam Kyungsoo pedih. Air matanya mulai mengalir lagi.

"Hyung.. tenanglah.. bukankah kau bilang akan menerimanya jika ramuan itu gagal..?" Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang begitu halus berniat menenangkannya.

"Hwwaaa.. Jongin-ah.. aku memang menerima jika ramuan itu gagal, tapi tidak jika aku berubah menjadi perempuan! Hiks.." tangis Kyungsoo pecah dan segera menghambur memeluk Jongin begitu erat.

Jongin terkejut dengan pelukan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba, Jongin bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang begitu memburu. Namja itu segera mengusap-usap punggung mungil Kyungsoo guna menenangkannya, tak peduli pada benda besar dan kenyal yang menempel begitu erat dengan dada bidangnya, yang Jongin pedulikan adalah menenangkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Hiks.. bagaimana ini..? hiks.. aku menjadi seorang yeoja.. eottokhae..!" ujar Kyungsoo terisak.

"Sssttt.. tenanglah hyung.. kau pasti bisa menjalani kehidupanmu menjadi yeoja, kau harus semangat hyung.. kau ingat? Jika aku kalah saat bermain basket , kau selalu memberiku semangat." Ucap Jongin lembut.

"Yak! Kau hanya kalah bermain basket, sedangkan aku berubah menjadi yeoja, apa bisa aku membiasakan diri dengan tubuhku yang sekarang ini?"

"Hyung, kau juga kan' yang berkata padaku 'terimalah kekalahanmu, ini semua takdir dan jalanilah dengan baik karna takdir adalah yang terbaik untukmu'. Kau berkata seperti itu hyung, maka aku juga akan mengatakan yang sama.."

Hening beberapa saat.

Tangis Kyungsoo mulai mereda.

"Jongin-ah.." panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hm?"

"Kau benar, aku harus menerima takdirku. Lagipula.., ini semua salahku sendiri, aku terlalu memaksa Heechul halmeoni. Ini semua salahku, aku yang menghancurkan hidupku sendiri." Sesalnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan seperti ini. Semangatlah.. aku yakin kau bisa menjalani hidupmu sebagai yeoja. Hwaiting!"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jongin. "Baiklah, hwaiting!" ucapnya sembari menunjukkan kepalan tangannya kemudian memeluk Jongin kembali.

Ah, Jongin menjadi lega karna Kyungsoo dengan cepat bisa menerima kenyataan berubah gendernya itu. Kkk~

"Kim Jongin yang tampan, mulai saat ini.., perlakukan aku layaknya sebagai sahabat yeojamu, anggaplah aku seorang yeoja.. eum, ya.. sekarang aku memang seorang yeoja bukan?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan kau, jangan sampai berfikir _mesum_ tentangku. ARRASEO?!" sambung Kyungsoo sembari berteriak kencang di akhir kalimatnya.

Jongin refleks menjauhkan badan dan meniup-niupkan kedua telinga dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Hyung, tidak usah berteriak segala!" protes Jongin.

"Hahahaha!" Kyungsoo tertawa puas melihat Jongin yang nampak sibuk meniup-niupkan kedua telinganya.

Jongin melongo menatap Kyungsoo yang tertawa puas. Mata bulat Kyungsoo membentuk bulan sabit karna sedang tertawa, dan itu sangat menggemaskan di mata Jongin. Sungguh.. Jongin terpesona dengan kecantikan Kyungsoo yang bertambah setelah namja itu berganti gender.

"Hyung, kenapa kau begitu cantik.." gumam Jongin masih terpesona menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

Pletak!

"Yak! Jangan berfikir _mesum!_ dasar_ yadong!" _ protes Kyungsoo setelah menjitak kepala Jongin dengan keras.

"Aish.. jinjja! Hyung, ini sakit sekali!" ringis Jongin mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh sesal. "Mian.."

"Lagipula aku tidak berfikir _mesum_! Aku hanya berkata bahwa kau cantik! Aku—"

Cup!

Dan sekali lagi, Jongin di buat melongo karna Kyungsoo yang mencium pipinya dengan kilat.

"Jongin yang tampan.., maafkan hyungmu nee.." Kyungsoo mulai beraegyo.

'Uaahh, _yeoppoda..'—_ucap Jongin dalam hati melihat aegyo Kyungsoo yang sangat imut.

"Jongin-ah.." Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin.

Jongin tersadar dan sedikit gelagapan. "Ah, i-ya, aku memaafkanmu h-hyung.." jawab Jongin kikuk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sebelum berujar. "Gumawo Jongin-ah.."

"Eum, hyung.. melihat tubuhmu yang seperti ini, sepertinya kau tidak pantas di panggil 'hyung' lagi.. jadi menurutmu, aku harus memanggilmu 'hyung' atau yang lain?" tanya Jongin sedikit kikuk.

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir.

"Hyung atau Noona?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Eh? Eum.. baiklah.. panggil noona saja.." jawab Kyungsoo canggung yang di balas anggukan dan senyuman lebar oleh Jongin.

"Baiklah Jongin-ah, karna kau telah memaafkanku.. hyung akan buatkan ramen spesial untukmu, hyung akan buatkan minum—" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya.

Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo seakan menunggu Kyungsoo melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Eum, hyung akan— eh.. N-Noona akan buatkan minuman jus strawberry untukmu.." sambung Kyungsoo canggung dan malu-malu.

Jongin terkekeh melihat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi mulus Kyungsoo. Menggemaskan sekali fikirnya.

"Baiklah Soo hyung— eh, Soo Noona.. buatkan aku makanan yang enak oke?" Jongin mengusak puncak surai Kyungsoo yang begitu lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan harus Jongin akui bahwa jantungnya sangat berdebar gila saat melihat senyuman manis itu.

"Ne, sebelum berangkat sekolah noona akan buat sarapan yang enak untuk kita besok." Ujar Kyungsoo ceria.

Jongin bersyukur karna Kyungsoo benar-benar menerima takdirnya saat ini. Dan Jongin harus terbiasa memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan 'noona'. Ah, betapa bahagianya Jongin. Selama ini dia selalu membayangkan bahwa Kyungsoo itu yeoja, dan fantasynya sekarang menjadi nyata. Sungguh, Jongin begitu bahagia. Dan ia akan berusaha membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padanya.

"Oke noona cantik. Sekarang tidurlah.. selamat malam.."

Jongin mengambil satu bantal dan berjalan menuju sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang.

"Jongin-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku ingin tidur di sofa." Jawab Jongin polos.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau kan tidur bersamaku!"

Jongin mengerjap-erjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "T-tapi noona, kau kan yeoja. Apa boleh?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kemari, tidur bersama. Aku tidak biasa tidur tanpa kau." Ujar Kyungsoo tajam dan Jongin hanya mengangguk.

'Yeah! Aku tidur bersama Soo noona..!' ucap Jongin bersorak ria dalam hati.

Tapi.. bukankah seorang yeoja dan namja yang tidak mempunyai ikatan sah itu tidak di perbolehkan tidur bersama? Ah, Jongin tak peduli dengan hal itu. Lagipula mereka hanya tidur saja kan? dan mereka juga sudah terbiasa tidur bersama.

Perlahan Jongin merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo lalu menarik selimut untuk mereka dan tak lama mereka pun terlelap.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun di pagi buta, ia sedikit merasa nyeri pada perutnya. Kyungsoo memutuskan melangkah menuju kamar mandi, melepas pakaian dan masuk ke dalam bathrobe yang sebelumnya sudah ia campurkan sabun cair cool mint kesukaannya dengan air di dalam bathrobe tersebut. Kyungsoo membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya, mencuci rambut panjangnya dengan shampoo dan menggosok gigi. Kyungsoo terkikik sendiri menyentuh kedua payudaranya yang menggantung indah .

"Seperti inikah tubuh yeoja? Mempunyai payudara besar dan kenyal." Gumamnya meremas sedikit kedua payudaranya.

"Shh.. kenapa jika di remas terasa enak? " gumam Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah.

"Aish, kenapa aku jadi _yadong_ seperti Jongin!" rutuknya.

Kyungsoo melihat alat kelaminnya sendiri yang sudah berubah. 'Adik' kecil nan mungil kebanggaannya kini hilang dan di ganti oleh alat kelamin perempuan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo terpana melihat kelaminnya yang baru, begitu indah putih dan mulus.

Seketika Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi menahan sakit di perutnya. Dan Kyungsoo tampak terkejut bukan main karna melihat sedikit darah di sekitar selangkangannya. Segera Kyungsoo melilitkan handuk dan berteriak panik.

"Aaaaa! Kelaminku berdarah! Perutku sakit! Kenapa ini?! Eomma...! hiks.." teriaknya sembari menahan sakit pada perutnya.

Jongin terbangun karna mendengar suara tangis seseorang yang begitu kencang. Dia tak menemukan Kyungsoo di sampingnya, dan ketika gendang telinganya mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis sekaligus berteriak, Jongin langsung melompat dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dimana ia yakin Kyungsoo berada di dalam sana.

"Hyung! Hyung kau— Aish.. Noona! Noona, kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Jongin khawatir sembari mengedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan cemas.

"Jongin-ah.. vaginaku mengeluarkan darah, perutku juga sakit. Eottokhae..? Hiks.." jawab Kyungsoo terisak didalam kamar mandi.

'Mengeluarkan darah? Perut sakit? sepertinya aku pernah mendengar masalah ini.. tapi apa yaa..?'—Jongin membatin.

"Noona, tenang.. akan ku panggilkan dokter. Sekarang buka pintunya.."

"Ani! panggilkan eommaku saja.."

"Baiklah, nanti akan kuhubungi Baekhyun eomma. Bukalah pintunya.."

Cklek!

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar mandi. Sangat jelas raut menahan sakit yang terlihat pada wajah cantiknya, juga sisa-sisa air mata yang mengalir di pipi putihnya.

Glup!

Jongin menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Pemandangan didepannya memperlihatkan Kyungsoo yang hanya dililitkan handuk dari atas dada sampai setengah paha. Bahu mulusnya.. kaki jenjangnya.. dan paha putih itu.. membuat libido Jongin mulai—

"Tidak! Tidak!" gumam Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat menepis jauh-jauh fikiran kotornya.

'Haahh~ kalau seperti ini.. apa bisa aku bertahan tinggal satu rumah dengan Soo noona..? argh! Dia sangat menggoda. Tidak, Kim Jongin.. kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun padanya.. tidak!'—Jongin membatin. Memperingati dirinya sendiri.

"Apanya yang tidak? Cepat hubungi eommaku!" ujar Kyungsoo galak.

"A-ah.. baiklah.." Jongin segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas kemudian menghubungi Baekhyun.

Setelah menghubungi eomma Kyungsoo, Jongin melangkah mendekati noonanya yang tengah duduk di sofa sembari menahan sakit pada perutnya. Jongin berlutut menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Baekhyun eomma akan segera datang. Apakah masih sakit noona?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. "Perutku sakit sekali.."

"Sebaiknya kau pakai baju dulu, jangan terus memakai handuk nanti kau kedinginan dan masuk angin." Jongin bangkit menuju lemari Kyungsoo. Mengambil piyama biru bermotif pororo kemudian menyerahkannya pada yeoja itu.

"Pakailah noona, aku akan menunggu Baekhyun eomma di depan." Jongin mengusak puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan gemas kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Jongin-ah.. ternyata kau benar-benar memperlakukanku sebagai perempuan, biasanya kan' hanya aku saja yang perhatian padamu.. gumawo.." gumam Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis menatap punggung tegap Jongin yang terus melangkah menjauh.

Jongin menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu utama apartement, telapak tangannya terangkat menyentuh dada sebelah kiri, Jongin bisa merasakan jantungnya yang begitu berdebar-debar dengan tempo cepat.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau selalu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.." gumam Jongin tersenyum-senyum entah pada siapa.

"Kau gila? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri Jongin-ah? Dimana anak gadisku?"

Jongin terkejut dengan kehadiran orang tua Kyungsoo didepannya, namun ia segera memasang tampang setenang mungkin.

"Baekhyun eomma.. Chanyeol appa.. annyeonghaseyo.." sapa Jongin membungkuk sopan.

"Jongin-ah, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Aish, usianya sudah tujuh belas tahun tetapi saat mendapat menstruasi masih saja minta bantuan eommanya.." gerutu Baekhyun sembari melipat tangan.

"Kyungsoo noona ada di kamar.." jawab Jongin.

"Sudahlah yeobbo, mungkin Kyungsoo lupa cara mengatasinya.. sekarang cepat bantulah putri kita.." ujar Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun.

'Memang benar yang di katakan halmeoni, orang-orang melihat Kyungsoo sebagai perempuan sejak lahir..'—fikir Jongin.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan masuk menemui putriku yang cantik itu.." ucap Baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar, mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Aigoo, chagi-ya..!" Baekhyun sedikit berlari ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Eomma.." gumam Kyungsoo menatap eommanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa perutmu terasa sakit sekali?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir yang di balas anggukan lemah oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ku kira kau hanya menstruasi saja, ternyata perutmu juga mengalami masalah.. tapi itu hal wajar saat menstruasi sayang.." Baekhyun mengelus surai panjang Kyungsoo.

"Menstruasi? Apa itu?"

"Mwo! putri eomma yang cantik ini tak tahu menstruasi? Bailklah.. mungkin ini menstruasi pertama bagimu, tapi ngomong-ngomong.. kenapa kau baru dapat menstruasi pertama di usia tujuh belas tahun ya? ah, ya sudah.., yang penting kau bisa menstruasi. Eomma akan jelaskan apa itu menstruasi setelah kau pakai ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan satu pack pembalut kepada Kyungsoo.

"Eomma.., aku—"

"Pakailah Soo-ie, kau mau darah haid mu berceceran dimana-mana? Sekarang cepat pakai pembalut ini, buka perekatnya dan tempelkan seperti ini pada celana dalammu." Titah Baekhyun. Ia mengambil celana dalam yang terdapat pembalut dari dalam tasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memang sudah menyiapkan ini dari rumah.

"B-baiklah.."

"Kajja.." Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi.

Di ruang tamu, Chanyeol dan Jongin tengah berbincang mengenai kegiatan di sekolah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Hm, Jongin-ah.. pasti sulit bagimu untuk satu atap dengan perempuan kan'..?" ujar Chanyeol mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Yah.. begitulah.." jawab Jongin mengusap tengkuknya gugup karna Chanyeol yang membahas tentang yeoja.

"Tapi aku yakin, putriku tidak seribet eommanya.. dan ketahuilah.. perempuan itu 'indah' Jongin-ah.." ujar Chanyeol tertawa geli sembari melonggarkan ikatan dasi pada kemejanya.

Jongin tahu apa yang di maksud 'indah' oleh ayah Kyungsoo itu.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali. "Hei.., aku tidak melarang kalian tinggal di apartement hanya berdua, yah.. aku tahu kalian sangat dekat sejak kecil. Tapi kau jangan macam-macam dengan putriku. Jika kau 'melakukannya', aku akan menuntut Kim Joonmyun untuk menikahimu dengan Kyungsoo."

Jongin berbinar mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. "Chan appa, tuntut saja ayahku untuk menikahiku dengan Kyungsoo noona, ayo appa.. tuntut saja!" ujar Jongin semangat.

"Aigoo bocah ini.. tanpa kau suruh pun.. aku, Baekhyun, Yixing, dan Joonmyun mungkin akan menjodohkan kalian. Tapi awas saja jika kau berani 'menyentuh' Kyungsoo sekarang, aku akan menendangmu sampai ke planet exo. Ingat! Kalian masih Senior High School! Jangan sampai melakukannya." pesan Chanyeol sarat akan keseriusan.

"Huaa! Baiklah.. Gumawo Chan appa, gumawo.." Jongin menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluk ayah Kyungsoo begitu erat.

"Yak! Sudah.. sudah.. eyy~ aku ingin tanya padamu, apa kau.. mencintai anakku?" tanya Chanyeol melepas pelukan Jongin dan menatap tajam wajah tampan Jongin yang tampak sumringah.

Jongin mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja appa! T-tapi.. aku belum menyatakan perasaanku.." jawab Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Kyungsoo noona tidak menyukaiku.." jawab Jongin bergumam.

"Lebih tepatnya belum menyukaimu Jongin-ah.. tetap semangat oke?" ujar Chanyeol menghibur sembari tersenyum khas lima jarinya.

"Aku akan berusaha, tapi jika memang Kyungsoo noona tidak akan pernah menyukaiku.. maka aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Hm, baiklah.. tapi tetaplah berusaha!"

Jongin hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang dan menatap Jongin tajam.

"Kim Jongin yang katanya namja tampan dan terhormat, putra dari Kim Joonmyun presiden Kim Company yang begitu terkenal di Seoul. Tapi mengapa namja yang katanya terhormat seperti dirimu malah merusak putriku eoh..?!" ujar Baekhyun galak.

"Yeobbo, tenang.." Chanyeol mendekati istrinya dan mengelus lengan Baeknyun.

"B-Baek eomma, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Kyungsoo noona.. sungguh.." jawab Jongin takut-takut.

"Aku tidak melarang kalian untuk tinggal bersama, tapi jangan mengajak Kyungsoo menjadi seorang namja! Anakku itu perempuan Kim Jongin, mengapa isi lemarinya sama persis seperti isi lemarimu?!"

Jongin melongo.

"Aish.. yeobbo, ku kira ada apa.." ujar Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa.

Baekhyun berdecak. "Jongin-ah.. bagaimana bisa baju-baju Kyungsoo semuanya persis seperti baju namja?"

"A-aku.. Baek eomma.. baju Soo noona semuanya ada di laundry, ya.. d-di laundry. Sore ini aku akan mengantar Soo noona untuk mengambil bajunya. Hehe.." jawab Jongin berbohong dan memaksakan tawanya.

"Hahh.. baiklah. Yeobbo, antar aku ke butik untuk membeli seragam Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa dia bersekolah tanpa seragamnya." Baekhyun segera menarik tangan besar Chanyeol dan keluar dari apartement.

Setelah kepergian kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, Jongin memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Noona.." panggil Jongin ikut duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Hm?"

"Masih sakit?"

"Tidak, aku sudah minum obat pereda nyeri menstruasi yang di beri eomma."

"Menstruasi? Jadi.. kau menstruasi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Apa semua yeoja mengalami hal ini?"

"Setahuku sih iya.. itulah kodratnya menjadi yeoja."

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. "Merepotkan sekali."

"Noona, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk membuat sarapan yang enak. Ayo buat sarapan sekarang, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat sekolah." Ujar Jongin mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Ah, aku lupa.. ya sudah kau mandi dulu. Aku akan membuat sarapan."

.

.

.

Jongin terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak tidak nyaman dengan seragamnya yang di beri oleh Baekhyun tadi pagi.

"Jongin-ah, memakai rok pendek seperti ini membuat kakiku terasa kedinginan." adu Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lain kali pakailah kaus kaki yang panjangnya selutut." Saran Jongin.

"Benar juga."

"Kau cantik sekali memakai seragam ini."Jongin tersenyum memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah.

"Walau begini, aku masih menyimpan rasa manly yang besar kau tahu!"

"Wooo.. sebaiknya kau harus belajar menjadi feminime noona." Goda Jongin.

"Ish! Kim Jongin, kau menyebalkan!"

"Hehe.."

"Memakai pembalut membuatku tidak nyaman, ini sangat mengganjal sampai cara berjalanku terlihat sedikit aneh.."

Jongin tergelak mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo yang nampak lucu baginya. "Noona, terima sajalah.. jja, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat menemui Sehun dan Luhan noona. Sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu kita di tempat parkir."

Ya, setelah pulang sekolah. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berbelanja baju perempuan, sekaligus meminta bantuan Luhan untuk memilih baju yang terbaik dan pantas untuknya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo menolak itu semua, namun Jongin begitu memaksanya.

Sepanjang jalan melewati koridor sekolah, seperti biasa penggemar Jongin memekik kagum. Namun kali ini ada yang berbisik-bisik iri menatap Kyungsoo tak suka. Jongin maupun Kyungsoo dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan para penggemar Jongin itu.

"Enak sekali ya menjadi gadis itu, bisa dekat dengan Kai oppa.."

"Ku dengar.., hubungan Do Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya sebatas kakak beradik.. apa itu benar?"

"Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.. terlihat cocok sih, tapi aku tidak rela.."

"Gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo itu sangat cantik sekali, aku takut Kai oppa akan jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai noonanya sendiri.."

"Andai Kyungsoo itu namja, mungkin Kai oppa tidak akan pernah bisa menyukainya.."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar bisikan yang terakhir ia dengar. Ingin Kyungsoo menjadi namja ataupun yeoja, Jongin tetap mencintainya.

"Mereka iri padaku. Hahaha!" Kyungsoo tertawa puas setelah ia dan Jongin sampai dimana mobil sport mereka terparkir.

"Noona, mereka bilang kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih." Ujar Jongin nyengir.

Pletak!

"Walau tubuhku berubah menjadi perempuan, tapi aku masih normal! Aku masih menyukai perempuan kau tahu!" protes Kyungsoo setelah menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Ah.. ini sakit sekali! ya sudah, terserah noona saja!"

Kyungsoo mencibir Jongin yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Annyeong, Jongin-ah!" sapa Sehun dan Luhan mendekati mereka.

"Eoh, inikah yeoja yang bernama Kyungsoo? Tak kusangka kekasihmu begitu cantik Jongin-ah. Wah.., Kyungsoo sangat cantik dan imut sekali. Ah, Kyungsoo-ya.. kenalkan aku Xi Luhan, kekasih namja datar disebelah Jongin itu. Salam kenal.." Ujar Luhan ceria dan menjabat tangan Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

'Wah.. Xi Luhan benar-benar cantik.'—Kyungsoo membatin. Bagaimanapun juga hormon laki-lakinya masih ada di dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Eum, mian.. sebenarnya aku bukan kekasih Jong—"

"Ah, Jongin bilang kita akan berbelanja baju untukmu kan? tenang.. aku ini sangat menyukai fashion, jadi kau tidak akan menyesal memakai baju yang kupilih nanti. Kkkk~.. Kajja, aku tidak sabar untuk menjalani double date ini." Luhan berujar dengan ceria.

"Eh? Double date?"

.

.

.

Make up. Ceklis!

Aksesories. Ceklis!

Sabun – Shampoo. Ceklis!

Sandal dan sepatu khusus yeoja. Ceklis!

Sweater dan jaket khusus yeoja. Ceklis!

Baju dalaman yeoja. Ceklis!

Piyama yeoja. Ceklis!

Baju dan celana santai khas yeoja. Ceklis!

Celana jeans khusus yeoja. Ceklis!

Dress. Ceklis!

Lingerie. Cek—

"Tunggu! Mengapa harus membeli ini? Baju ini tipis sekali dan.. transparan.."

Luhan tertawa geli melihat kepolosan Kyungsoo. "Kyung-ie, ini gaun tidur.. dan tentu saja untuk tidur."

"Tapi untuk apa memakai gaun tidur setipis ini? Kan' sudah ada piyama.."

Sekali lagi Luhan tergelak mendengarnya. "Ayolah Kyung-ie, kau akan terlihat sexy jika memakai ini.. Jongin pasti akan menyukainya."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Jongin?"

Luhan mengangguk imut. "Tentu saja ini untuk malam pertama kalian nanti."

"Mwo! aku kan' bukan istri Jong—"

"Sudahlah, kita pilih warna hitam saja ya. Ini cocok untuk kulitmu yang seputih susu." Sela Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah. Sudah tak terhitung kepasrahan Kyungsoo menghadapi kekasih dari Sehun ini.

Berarti.. Lingerie. Ceklis!

"Sudah selesai!" ujar Luhan ceria setelah semua belanjaan sudah Jongin bayar.

"Ah.. double date memang menyenangkan yaa.. iya kan Kyung-ie?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo meminta pendapat yang di balas anggukan pasrah oleh Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah.

"Double date kau bilang? Bukannya aku dan Jongin menemani kalian shooping?" ujar Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Namja itu juga memperlihatkan beberapa tas belanjaan dikedua tangannya dan kedua tangan Jongin yang begitu penuh.

Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat marah persis seperti anak kecil.

"Belanjaan ini berat, sebaiknya kita taruh di bagasi mobil dulu. Kajja Sehun-ah.." ajak Jongin.

Setelah semuanya sudah beres, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sungai Han dan berjalan-jalan santai disana. Hari sudah berganti malam, suasana disini lumayan sepi mengingat hari ini belum menjelang akhir pekan.

"Jongin-ah, Kyungsoo-ya.., aku dan Luhan ingin mampir ke kedai ice cream dulu, kalian mau ikut?" tawar Sehun.

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih Sehun, kau berangkat saja dengan Luhan.." tolak Kyungsoo halus.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Selamat berkencan Jongsoo couple.." pamit Luhan melambai singkat.

"Eh? Berkencan? Jongsoo couple? Apa maksudnya?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti dan Jongin hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

Pasangan Hunhan pun pergi dan kini tinggalah hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdua.

"Ish! Mengapa Luhan terus mengira kalau kita kekasih?!" gerutu Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

"Mungkin kita terlihat cocok." celetuk Jongin.

"Mwo! kau bilang kita cocok? hey.. ingat! kita ini sesama namja!" Kyungsoo mendelik Jongin tajam.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah saja. Hei noona, kenapa kau tidak ikut membeli ice cream?" tanya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tengah memandang kosong permukaan air sungai.

"Karna aku bukan yeoja." Jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Eyy~ mau namja atau yeoja, tidak ada yang melarang untuk memakan ice cream."

"Terserah saja! Jongin-ah, ayo kita kesana.. aku tak mau berdiam diri disini."

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan beriringan menyusuri pinggiran sungai dalam keadaan hening.

"Disini indah sekali ya.." gumam Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Kau baru tahu? makannya jangan terus berkutat dengan buku. Sekali kali jalan-jalanlah kemari."

"Memangnya kau sering jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak, lebih baik aku bermain basket atau game saja."

"Ck! Dasar.."

Jongin terkekeh.

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri pinggiran sungai.

"Noona, ternyata semua orang memang melihatmu sebagai perempuan."

"Yah.. begitulah.. ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau tidak sama seperti mereka?"

"Karna aku menyaksikan perubahan tubuhmu noona."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Tapi.., Kim Jongin yang pemalas, aku suka dengan sikapmu yang sekarang. Semenjak tubuhku berubah menjadi yeoja, kau tidak terlalu membuatku kesal dan kau juga perhatian sekali padaku." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menatap Jongin.

Jongin tak menjawab karna melihat siluet sepasang manusia yang sedang bergandengan mesra yang tak jauh dari jarak mereka berdiri. Setelah di lihat baik-baik, Jongin menyadari bahwa pasangan muda itu adalah Sehun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo pun melihatnya.

"Mereka cocok sekali ya.." gumam Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah bertaut tangan menyusuri pinggiran sungai.

"Ne.. mereka memang co—"

Kyungsoo maupun Jongin terbelalak ketika melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba memeluk dan mencium bibir Luhan dengan mesra. Mereka terus berpagut tak peduli dengan sekitar, mata mereka sama-sama terpejam. Perlahan tangan Luhan melingkar dipundak Sehun, dan namja itu pun melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Luhan.

'Mereka sangat menikmati sekali, apakah ciuman itu benar-benar nikmat ya?'—fikir Kyungsoo.

'Aish, disini ada orang yang melihat mereka. Jinjja! mereka tak tahu malu.'—fikir Jongin.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama memalingkan wajah karna malu. Tampak semburat merah samar-samar muncul di permukaan pipi keduanya.

"Jongin-ah.. ayo kita kembali." Ujar Kyungsoo membalikkan badan.

Seketika Jongin teringat ucapan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya tak ia tanggapi.

_"Tapi.., Kim Jongin yang pemalas, aku suka dengan sikapmu yang sekarang. Semenjak tubuhku berubah menjadi yeoja, kau tidak terlalu membuatku kesal dan kau juga perhatian sekali padaku."_

Jongin sangat berharap, impiannya selama ini terwujud. Jongin selalu memimpikan Kyungsoo menjadi seorang yeoja. Jongin ingin impiannya terwujud untuk selamanya.

"Tunggu noona!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo begitu kuat sampai tubuh Kyungsoo berbalik dan menabrak dada bidangnya. Kini tubuh mereka menempel begitu erat, tangan Jongin pun beralih membekap pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang saat merasakan deru nafas hangat Jongin menerpa wajah mulusnya karna jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Kyungsoo ingin sekali mendorong Jongin menjauh, tapi mengapa hatinya menyukai ini, menyukai Jongin yang memeluknya, menyukai saat wajah Jongin begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Noona, jika kau menyukai sikapku yang sekarang, maka.. teruslah menjadi yeoja.." bisik Jongin.

Perlahan Jongin memejamkan mata dan mendekatkan wajahnya, Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dan ikut memejamkan mata bulatnya ketika ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni.. (mwoni!)  
>Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni.. (mwoni!)<br>Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni.. (mwoni!)  
>Ni kkumeun gyeou keu geoni..<em>**

**Alaaahhh udahan dulu nyanyi BTS – No More Dream nya. Kkk~**

**Wohoo.. Happy New Years yeoreubeun! ^^**

**Yeah, Chapter 2 come :)**  
><strong><strong>Menurut kalian, mereka bakal kisseu nggak..? *tunjuk Kaisoo<br>Ayo jawab :D  
><strong>**

**Wah, ternyata ada yang suka sama ceritaku!—teriak Wey ceria.  
>Ceritamu tidak lengkap jika tanpa rate-M buatanku—timpa<strong>**l Rendy sarkastik.  
>Mianhamnida.. kita updatenya lama—ucap Wey dan Rendy membungkuk sopan kepada para readers :3<br>Wah.. nggak nyangka banyak yang nunggu lanjutan ff ini ^^  
>Dan buat yang nunggu Rate-M, Rendy bakal nulis entah di Chapter 5 atau 6 nanti :D tungguin yah ^^ mau kan nungguin? mau dong. kkk~<br>Ingat! Ini ff GS, bukan Yaoi. Dan semua uke disini GS kok :)  
>FF ini ceritanya murni milik Wey, kalo adegan rate-M itu bagian Rendy yang nulis, kita berkolaborasi :D<br>Mengingat kami yang masih pelajar SMA yang bentar lagi lulus, mungkin kami bakal low update, tapi kami tetep lanjutin FF ini sampe ending kok ^^ mianhamnida..**

**Ada yang penasaran endingnya bakal gimana? Kyung tetep namja atau yeoja? Kita lihat.. itu semua tergantung pada Wey dan Chulie halmeoni.. kalo Rendy sih cuma nulis adegan 'iya-iya' aja.. kkk~  
>Kalo kalian sendiri pengen endingnya gimana? Ayo kasih pendapat yang banyak :D<strong>

**Hohooo.. ada yang nanyain status kita nihh.. Oke deh rendy akan kasih tau, kalau emang kita pacaran emangnya kenapa? kkk~ :D ohohoo udah ah pipi wey nya jadi merah tuh. Awkward :3  
>#Abaikan!<strong>

**Kami mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada readers yang udah mau review, favorite, and follow.  
>Gumawo readers.. saranghaeyo.. kkk~<br>Semoga readers baca ff ini sampai ending yah ^^**

**Silahkan kritik dan saran lewat review *bbuing**

**Terimakasih banyak ^^**

**and..**

**Happy New Years!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hyung ****or**** Noona**

.

.

.

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate – M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana Jongin menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This GS ^^**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

_"Jongin-ah.. ayo kita kembali." Ujar Kyungsoo membalikkan badan._

_Seketika Jongin teringat ucapan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya tak ia tanggapi._

_**"Tapi.., Kim Jongin yang pemalas, aku suka dengan sikapmu yang sekarang. Semenjak tubuhku berubah menjadi yeoja, kau tidak terlalu membuatku kesal dan kau juga perhatian sekali padaku."**_

_Jongin sangat berharap, impiannya selama ini terwujud. Jongin selalu memimpikan Kyungsoo menjadi seorang yeoja. Jongin ingin impiannya terwujud untuk selamanya._

_"Tunggu noona!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo begitu kuat sampai tubuh Kyungsoo berbalik dan menabrak dada bidangnya. Kini tubuh mereka menempel begitu erat, tangan Jongin pun beralih membekap pinggang ramping Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang saat merasakan deru nafas hangat Jongin menerpa wajah mulusnya karna jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Kyungsoo ingin sekali mendorong Jongin menjauh, tapi mengapa hatinya menyukai ini, menyukai Jongin yang memeluknya, menyukai saat wajah Jongin begitu dekat._

_"Noona, jika kau menyukai sikapku yang sekarang, maka.. teruslah menjadi yeoja.." bisik Jongin._

_Perlahan Jongin memejamkan mata dan mendekatkan wajahnya, Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dan ikut memejamkan mata bulatnya ketika ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan._

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Boy In Luv**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah Lu, kenapa kau ingin melihat orang lain yang ingin berciuman? Kita kan' bisa melakukannya.." Sehun berbisik sekaligus berdecak heran dengan kelakuan yeojanya ini.

"Ssttt.. aku ingin melihat keromantisan mereka, lihatlah.. sebentar lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan.. ayoo.. sedikit lagi.." Luhan berujar gemas menggerak-gerakkan kepalan tangannya.

Disisi lain, Jongin merasa ketika ujung hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidung Kyungsoo, segera ia menengadahkan kepala dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sedikit lama.

"Ahh! Tidak seru! Kalian ini bagaimana sih?! Kenapa Jongin hanya mencium dahi Kyung-ie..?!" teriak Luhan sebal dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pasangan Hunhan dengan wajah bingung.

"Mian.. rusaku ini nakal sekali. Eum, dari pada mengganggu kalian, sebaiknya kita pulang duluan saja. Hehe.. Kajja Lu, kita pergi.." ujar Sehun nyengir karna merasa bersalah. Segera namja itu merangkul bahu kekasihnya dan pergi membawa Luhan yang terus menggerutu.

Jongin maupun Kyungsoo keduanya nampak berekspresi bingung.

"Apa salahnya jika aku mencium dahi noonaku? Sejak kecil aku sering melakukannya, bahkan sewaktu noona masih menjadi namja, aku sering mencium dahinya.." gumam Jongin heran.

"Eum, Jongin-ah.. mungkin Luhan menyangka kau akan mencium bibirku.." kata Kyungsoo sedikit ragu.

"Ow~ kau ingin bibirmu kucium noona?" goda Jongin sarkastik.

"Yak! Sejak kecil aku tidak melarangmu untuk mencium dahi dan pipiku, t-tapi tidak untuk bibirku!" Kyungsoo tampak salah tingkah. Pipinya pun memerah.

Jongin menghela nafas dan melepas pelukannya. "Noona, tetaplah menjadi yeoja.." lirihnya.

Kyungsoo menatap penuh tanya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo penasaran, mengapa Jongin memintanya untuk menjadi yeoja?

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menatap kedua mata tajam Jongin. "Kim Jongin dongsaengku yang tampan.. aku terlahir di dunia ini untuk menjadi seorang namja, ini hanya sebuah kesalahan.. aku yakin Heechul halmeoni bisa menemukan obat untuk merubah genderku yang sebelumnya."

"Jika halmeoni tak bisa menemukan obatnya bagaimana?"

"Maka aku akan tetap menjadi yeoja." Jawabnya santai.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Yah.. begitulah." katanya sedikit terdengar pasrah.

Jongin memejamkan mata dan menangkupkan kedua tangan seraya berdoa. "Tuhan.. buatlah Heechul halmeoni tidak bisa mendapatkan obat penyembuhnya. Amin."

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin tajam. "Heh? Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa kau ingin aku menjadi perempuan?"

Jongin membuka mata dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Karna aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini noona.."

"Jadi, sewaktu aku masih menjadi hyungmu, kau tak menyukaiku begitu?!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Jongin terkekeh. "Bukan seperti itu noona, aku hanya lebih menyukai kau sebagai noona di banding menjadi hyung." –_karna dengan kau menjadi yeoja, aku bisa memperjuangkan cintaku.- _lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo diam memikirkan ucapan Jongin. Jujur, sebenarnya ketika Kyungsoo bercermin ia merasa dirinya begitu cantik. Well, Kyungsoo memang cantik bukan? Sebenarnya Kyungsoo senang di belikan baju perempuan yang begitu banyak oleh Jongin. Apa mungkin nalurinya sebagai laki-laki perlahan-lahan akan berubah menjadi naluri seorang perempuan? Entahlah.. Kyungsoo juga heran mengapa dirinya begitu nyaman jika di dekat Jongin, ia merasa terlindungi dan.. jantungnya berdegup kencang jika Jongin melakukan sesuatu padanya. Padahal sewaktu Kyungsoo masih menjadi namja, perasaannya biasa saja terhadap Jongin. Semenjak ia berganti gender, semuanya terasa berubah. Kyungsoo merasa banyak di perhatikan sejak ia menjadi perempuan. Dan jujur, Kyungsoo menyukai itu.

"Noona, ini sudah malam.. udara semakin dingin, langit juga nampak mendung.. kajja, kita pulang." Ucapan Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Ne? Ah.. baiklah, kajja.."

.

.

.

Jongin mengalihkan pandanganya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk. Tak peduli pada PSP di genggamannya yang menampilkan 'GAME OVER' disana, Jongin sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang nampak mempesona.

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih dililitkan handuk putih membuat Jongin tidak fokus bermain game. Yeoja itu membuka lemari, dan mengambil pakaiannya kemudian kembali melesat ke dalam kamar mandi.

'Aish..! Kim Jongin, apa yang kau lihat!'—Jongin merutuki dirinya dan kembali fokus pada PSP hitam miliknya.

"Jongin-ah..!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi memanggil Jongin.

"Waeyo..?!" sahut Jongin balas berteriak.

"Kemari! Aku butuh bantuan!"

Jongin beranjak sedikit malas dari ranjang, dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Namja itu membulatkan matanya ketika sampai kala melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah memakai celana jeans super pendek, dan punggung yang tak tertutupi apapun kecuali kaitan bra yang belum terpasang. Dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang memunggungi Jongin pun sudah membuat namja itu terpana pada tubuh proposional milik noonanya. Benar-benar putih dan mulus, tubuhnya yang ramping, sangat sexy dan—

"Tolong kaitkan bra ini, palliwa!" suruh Kyungsoo galak.

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuyarkan fantasy liar Jongin. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetaran, Jongin mencoba mengaitkan bra hitam di punggung putih mulus noonanya.

"Su-sudah noona.." ucapnya gugup dan menjauhkan tangannya.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana!" setelahnya Kyungsoo segera melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya dan menutup pintu.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud kasar pada Jongin, ia hanya malu dan takut Jongin berfikir yang macam-macam. Kyungsoo juga merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa mengaitkan branya sendiri. Lain kali ia harus belajar mengaitkan bra. Kkk~

Jongin masih mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi. Namja itu tampak terlihat bodoh menatap pintu yang ditutup dengan keras itu sampai Kyungsoo sudah selesai mengenakan baju, Jongin masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan kaos santai khas yeoja berwarna peach yang sangat pas dengan tubuh rampingnya, dan jeans biru pendek yang memperlihatkan sebagian paha juga kakinya yang mulus dan jenjang.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat mandi!" Kyungsoo berujar galak membuat Jongin terkejut.

"Ne.. baiklah. Tidak namja, tidak yeoja.. kau sama saja, bawel sekali!" cibir Jongin.

"Ck! Jika aku tidak bawel, kau itu tidak terurus!" tukas Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sinis.

Jongin mengambil handuk dan melingkarkannya di leher. "Iya, gumawo noonaku yang cantik, kau telah mengurusku dengan baik. Aku mandi dulu.." ucap Jongin dengan nada lembut yang di buat-buat kemudian melesat memasuki kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

Setelah mengeringkan rambut, Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin.

"Orang-orang bilang aku cantik.." gumam Kyungsoo terkekeh sendiri.

"Aku suka jika para penggemar Jongin iri padaku, wajah mereka terlihat sangat lucu.. kkk~"

"Eh? Kenapa aku jadi begini? Ayolah Do Kyungsoo, kau ini manly!" rutuknya kemudian.

"Argh! Kenapa aku jadi merasa menyukai diriku yang sekarang..?!" Kyungsoo kembali merutuk dirinya sendiri seraya mengacak rambut frustasi.

Gadis itu membuang nafas. "Tenang Kyungsoo.. sebaiknya kau masak untuk makan malammu dan adik hitam yang sedang mandi itu."

Malam ini Kyungsoo ingin memasak jajjangmyeon. Yeoja itu tengah mengaduk-aduk bumbu dengan masakannya. Setelah beberapa menit berkutat, Kyungsoo merasa ada tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya dan bahu sebelah kirinya terasa berat. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang, namja itu juga menumpukan dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Karna selama mereka tinggal bersama, Jongin tak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Mereka memang sering berpelukan, tapi kini Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak, itu hal pertama yang Kyungsoo alami selama tinggal satu apartement bersama namja itu. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah karna posisinya bersama Jongin begitu intim.

"J-Jongin-ah, apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo gugup seraya tangannya mematikan kompor.

"Hm.. aku ingin memelukmu noona." Jawabnya sedikit berbisik. Dan hal itu sukses membuat darah Kyungsoo berdesis mendengar suara berat Jongin.

Kyungsoo berbalik badan menatap Jongin, namun tangan Jongin tidak melepas pelukan di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

"A-aku rasa.. kau jangan lakukan itu, karna itu terlihat seperti kita..." Kyungsoo menggantungkan ucapannya saat dirinya menyadari bahwa Jongin telanjang dada dan hanya handuk putih yang melilit pinggang namja itu, rambut Jongin juga terlihat basah.

"Kau baru mandi? kenapa langsung kemari? cepat pakai bajumu!"

"Terlihat seperti apa noona?" bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah bertanya mengenai ucapan Kyungsoo yang menggantung.

"I-itu..." pipi Kyungsoo memerah melihat tubuh Jongin yang berotot, perut dan dadanya benar-benar terbentuk sempurna, dengan kata lain sixpack.

Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa melihat Jongin bertelanjang dada, namun mengapa saat ini dirinya begitu gugup dan malu melihat tubuh topless Jongin, dan Kyungsoo merasa.. terpesona?. Apa mungkin ramuan ini juga membuat naluri laki-lakinya berubah?

"Noona, mengapa kau terus melihatku? Apa kau terpesona padaku?" goda Jongin menunjukkan seringainya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap-erjapkan mata bulatnya seraya melontarkan protes dengan gugup. "M-mana mungkin! A-ku sering melihatmu telanjang dada, itu hal biasa untukku!"

"Hm, baiklah.. jadi, teruskan ucapanmu yang menggantung tadi."

"Ucapan yang mana maksudmu?"

"Saat aku memelukmu seperti ini, kau bilang kita terlihat seperti apa, hum?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah manisnya. "I-itu.. terlihat kita seperti s-sepasang kekasih. Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

Jongin mendesah kecewa. "Wae? Kau kan' noonaku."

"Sudahlah, lepaskan aku. Pakai bajumu, dan kita makan malam! Palli..!" Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin menjauh, menggiringnya sampai memasuki kamar dan Kyungsoo segera kembali ke ruang dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam mereka.

Jongin kembali dengan penampilan santainya, menggunakan celana training selutut berwarna biru dan t-shirt putih polosnya. Namja itu duduk santai di kursi meja makan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah menyidukkan jajjangmyeon buatannya di piring Jongin.

"Jja, makanlah.." ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

Jongin ikut tersenyum. "Gumawo noona.."

Mereka memakan makanannya dengan khidmat. Setelah makan malam selesai, Jongin melangkah mendekati lemari es, membukanya dan mengambil sebotol kaleng cola dari sana, sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk mencuci piring sisa makan malam mereka.

Jongin mengamati tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang seraya meminum colanya dengan santai.

'Tubuh Soo noona benar-benar sexy. Aku hampir gila saat mengaitkan bra hitamnya tadi. Argh! Kim Jongin, pertahankan dirimu..!'—Jongin membatin.

Namja itu berdehem untuk menstabilkan degupan jantungnya yang begitu memburu.

"Ehm.. noona, kau nyaman dengan pakaian barumu?" tanya Jongin.

"Eoh, ini nyaman.." Kyungsoo menyahut singkat tanpa berbalik menatap Jongin.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya lagi. Namja itu beranjak untuk membuang kaleng cola yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah.

"Tentu, baju-baju yeoja sangat lucu.." Kini Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan cucian piringnya, yeoja itu berbalik menatap Jongin.

"Dan sexy.." tambah Jongin menyeringai.

"Ish! Kau itu selalu saja—"

Traks!

"Aaaa! Jongin-ah..!"

Tiba-tiba lampu padam, keadaan terlihat gelap gulita. Kyungsoo panik dan langsung berlari terbirit ke arah Jongin, beringsut melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Jongin begitu erat.

Hal ini sudah tidak asing untuk Jongin, namja itu sudah sangat tahu sekali bahwa Kyungsoo dari kecil memang tidak menyukai gelap dan sangat takut pada kegelapan.

"Sstt.. tenang noona.. ini mati lampu.." Jongin berujar seraya tangannya mengelus punggung Kyungsoo guna menenangkan.

Kyungsoo melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja itu.

"Aku takut.." lirihnya.

Seketika terdengar suara guyuran hujan yang begitu lebat juga di susul suara gemuruh dan kilat yang saling bersahutan.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kamar saja.." Jongin mencoba melepas pelukan namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Ani! aku takut.. biarkan seperti ini." Rengeknya.

Jongin menurunkan telapak tangan dari punggung Kyungsoo hingga ke pantat sintal yeoja itu, mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan gadis itu pun refleks melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jongin.

"Aaaa! Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyungsoo memberontak seraya tangannya memukul-mukul kecil punggung namja itu.

"Kau bilang kau takut, jadi tetaplah pejamkan matamu. Aku akan membawamu seperti ini ke kamar." Jongin mulai melangkah hati-hati dengan Kyungsoo yang di gendong seperti anak koala.

"Ya sudah, cepat!"

Jongin berjalan pelan menuju kamar mereka. Setelah yakin di depannya adalah pintu kamar, Jongin melebarkan pintu kamar yang memang sudah terbuka sedikit dengan kakinya, membawa Kyungsoo masuk dan kembali menutup pintu.

Jongin membungkuk guna mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sisi ranjang.

"Eum, noona.. lepaskan pelukanmu dulu. Kau bisa memelukku lagi sambil tiduran.." ujar Jongin.

Namun Kyungsoo menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ayolah noona.. kakiku pegal jika seperti ini terus." Jongin berusaha melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo yang berada di pundaknya.

Namun Kyungsoo enggan mau melepaskan, yeoja itu malah menarik Jongin dan merebahkan tubuh mereka berdua di kasur empuk ranjang itu dengan Jongin yang menindihi tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkejut dengan apa yang noonanya lakukan, namun ia sadar.. Kyungsoo tengah ketakutan dan Jongin merasa harus menjaganya.

'Argh! Jinjja! Benda kenyal itu mengganggu fikiranku!'—gerutu Jongin dalam hati. Namja itu merasakan betapa besar dan kenyal dada Kyungsoo yang di tindihinya.

Slash!

Lampu kembali menyala seketika namun suara hujan serta kilat dan gemuruh masih terdengar walau samar-samar.

"N-noona.. lampunya sudah menyala." Jongin berkata gugup.

'Jika lama-lama seperti ini, akan berbahaya. Tahan Kim Jongin, tahan.. tetaplah berfikir jernih!'—Jongin terus memperingati dirinya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah dan membuka mata perlahan, ia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kyungsoo sadar, dialah yang membuat Jongin menindihinya. Pipinya merona ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"J-Jongin.. mian.." Kyungsoo berucap gugup.

'Do Kyungsoo! Aku sudah tidak tahan!'—Jongin membatin.

Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu ketika Jongin menatapnya penuh arti. Jongin terus menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu semakin gugup.

Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, matanya masih menatap tajam kedua manik milik Kyungsoo. Jongin tak peduli dengan tindakannya saat ini, namja itu tak peduli jika nanti Kyungsoo akan membencinya setelah ini, yang Jongin fikirkan adalah dia ingin merasakan manisnya bibir yang menggoda milik Kyungsoo, hanya itu.

Entah apa yang di fikirkan Kyungsoo, yeoja itu malah memejamkan mata bulatnya menikmati hembusan nafas hangat Jongin.

Detik itupun bibir mereka bertemu, Jongin memejamkan mata dan mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan hati-hati, merasakan betapa manis dan lembutnya bibir yang sejak dulu ingin ia cicipi itu. Kyungsoo yang memang kurang mengerti hanya membalas perlakuan Jongin, membalas lumatan lembut di bibir Jongin. Tangan Kyungsoo yang masih melingkar kini malah menekan tengkuk namja itu, memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga Jongin malah terbawa suasana dan ingin bertindak lebih.

Tangan Jongin mengelus pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dengan seduktif, semakin lama tangan Jongin pun mulai meraba perut rata noonanya dan perlahan menaikkan kaos Kyungsoo ke atas. Seketika Kyungsoo mendorong pundak Jongin sampai ciuman mereka terlepas. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengintrupsi Jongin untuk tidak membuka pakaiannya.

Jongin tampak kecewa namun ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, namja itu menunduk dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Tidurlah.." Jongin berujar lembut. Ia merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo dan membawa yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Suasana di antara mereka menjadi canggung dan kaku. Setelah beberapa menit mereka belum sama sekali terlelap.

Kyungsoo mau pun Jongin saling diam sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Sebenarnya mereka tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat ciuman yang mereka lakukan tadi. Kyungsoo merasa nalurinya sebagai laki-laki lenyap begitu saja, entahlah.. ciuman pertamanya bersama Jongin membuatnya merasakan sensasi berbeda yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dan Jongin, jangan tanyakan namja itu. Tentu saja Jongin bersorak-sorak gembira dalam hati karna ia baru saja melakukan ciuman pertamanya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Noona/Jongin.." mereka berujar kompak.

"Kau duluan noona."

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap mata Jongin. "A-aku kedinginan, peluklah aku sampai pagi." ujarnya malu-malu.

Jongin tersenyum, namja itu menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dan kembali membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya.

"Noona, ciuman pertama ini.. sangat manis sekali." Jongin berujar pelan, tangannya menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dan mendongakkan wajah cantik itu untuk di tatapnya.

Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah. "Sepertinya.. aku kehilangan naluriku sebagai lelaki."

Jongin tergelak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Sekarang kau memang seorang perempuan noona."

Kyungsoo mendelik Jongin tajam, dirinya merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan namja itu. "Aku masih seorang namja!"

Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo masih menyimpan sedikit rasa keinginannya untuk kembali menjadi laki-laki.

"Tapi kau berubah menjadi yeoja.."

"Tapi aku ini tetap seorang namja!"

"Dimana bagian tubuhmu yang kau bilang namja itu, hm?" pertanyaan Jongin sukses membuat Kyungsoo terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"T-tapi aku ini awalnya dilahirkan sebagai namja, itulah takdirku!"

"Lalu, kau bisa berubah menjadi yeoja seperti ini, apa itu bukan takdir?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, bukannya menjawab yeoja itu malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin.

"Aku ingin tidur.." ujarnya sedikit terdengar dingin.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan. "Selamat malam noona." Katanya seraya memberi kecupan ringan pada puncak kepala Kyungsoo kemudian menyusul ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun pagi sekali, ia segera mandi dan memakai seragamnya dengan rapi. Saat ini Kyungsoo duduk di kursi meja rias, ia sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya. Kemudian ia mengamati kotak make up yang dibelinya kemarin bersama Luhan. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo penasaran dan merasa ingin memakai make-up seperti perempuan pada dasarnya.

"Bagaimana caranya memakai make up?" tanya Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri.

Kyungsoo membuka kotak make upnya, yeoja itu mengambil botol pelembab wajah.

"Luhan pernah berkata padaku, sebelum memakai make up, sebaiknya menggunakan pelembab wajah." Gumamnya seraya mengamati botol itu.

Kyungsoo membuka tutup botol, menuangkannya sedikit di telapak tangan kemudian mengoleskan pada wajah cantiknya hingga merata. Setelah itu Kyungsoo kembali meletakkan pelembab wajah pada tempatnya. Yeoja itu melirik lips ice natural yang terletak di samping botol pelembab. Kyungsoo mengambil lips ice tersebut, membuka tutupnya dan membubuhkan pada bibirnya sekali oles. Kyungsoo tak tahu cara bermake up, jadi ia hanya bisa melakukan ini saja. Menurutnya ini sudah cukup, Kyungsoo memang menyukai hal natural, jadi ia tidak ingin terlalu berlebihan. Apalagi seperti eommanya yang selalu memakai eye liner kemanapun ia pergi. Kkk~

"Begini saja sudah cukup.." gumamnya mengamati wajah pada cermin.

Kyungsoo penasaran pada satu kotak yang tertindih kotak make upnya. Yeoja itu memindahkan kotak make up ke samping, dan membuka kotak yang ternyata isinya adalah aksesories. Di dalamnya terdapat bandana, ikatan rambut, hair clips dan lain-lain. Aksesories itu membuat Kyungsoo tertarik. Segera Kyungsoo mengambil satu jepitan rambut kecil berwarna soft pink, dan memasangkannya di sisi rambut sebelah kiri yang membuatnya nampak begitu manis walaupun sederhana.

Kyungsoo kembali menyisir rambutnya yang tergerai indah. Yeoja itu tersenyum mengamati dirinya yang begitu cantik pada cermin di hadapannya.

"Jja, saatnya membangunkan Jongin.." gumamnya seraya bangkit dan mendekati ranjang.

Kyungsoo mengamati wajah tampan Jongin yang terlelap, pandangannya terhenti pada bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung bersemu merah ketika yeoja itu mengingat kembali saat ia dan Jongin berciuman semalam. Tapi seketika wajah Kyungsoo berubah murung.

"Ciuman kita tidak berarti apa-apa.. itu hanya.. atau mungkin, cuma terbawa suasana." Gumam Kyungsoo masih mengamati bibir Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, wae..? kenapa kau menciumku? Dan.. kenapa aku malah menikmatinya ketika kau menciumku.. aku.. aku pun tidak tahu.. ini aneh, aku ini seorang namja tetapi malah menikmati ketika seorang namja lain mencium bibirku. Hah! Aneh sekali bukan?!" Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

"Aish! Kenapa aku jadi sedih begini sih..?! sadarlah Do Kyungsoo, lupakan ciuman itu.. lupakan!" rutuknya seraya menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya beberapa kali.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mulai mengguncangkan lengan Jongin. "Yak! Bangun!"

Tak ada sahutan dari namja itu.

"Jongin-ah, ireonaaa!" teriakan lima belas oktaf sudah Kyungsoo keluarkan.

"Hah~ Apa aku harus mencium pipinya lagi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kim Jongin, tidurmu benar-benar seperti orang mati. Ck!"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sebelah pipi Jongin. Dan namja itupun perlahan mulai membuka mata dan mengubah posisi duduk, objek yang pertama Jongin lihat adalah Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak berbeda. Mata tajamnya melirik ke arah jepitan rambut kecil yang bertengger manis di sisi kepala noonanya. Jujur saja, Jongin begitu terpesona pada noonanya itu. Wajah Jongin tampak terlihat bodoh dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

Pletak!

"Apa yang kau lihat? Segeralah mandi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan!" Kyungsoo berujar galak setelah menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Ahh! Noona, kau jahat sekali pada orang yang baru bangun tidur." Jongin mengusap kepalanya. Kyungsoo memang seringkali memukul kepala Jongin jika namja itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

Kyungsoo tampak acuh dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak.

Disisi lain, Jongin tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kembali ciuman mereka semalam. Seketika ia tersadar dan segera melesat menuju kamar mandi sebelum Kyungsoo mengamuk dan meneriakinya lagi.

Jongin keluar dari kamar dengan seragamnya yang seperti biasa. Tak memakai dasi, kemeja di keluarkan dan tidak mengenakan blazer. Namja itu melangkah menuju dapur dan mendapati noonanya yang sedang mengaduk minuman berwarna oranye. Jongin mendekat dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut namun ia berusaha bersikap tenang walau jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Noona, kau cantik sekali." ujar Jongin pelan. Namja itu melesakkan hidungnya pada helaian rambut kecoklatan Kyungsoo yang panjang. Menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari sana, dan itu terasa memabukkan bagi Jongin sendiri.

Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Jongin. "Kau juga tampan Kim Jongin, tapi... sayang sekali.. kau tidak rapi." Kyungsoo menyentil kerah kemeja Jongin yang tak ada ikatan dasi disana.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan penampilanku?" Jongin nampak heran karna sebelumnya Kyungsoo tak pernah peduli pada penampilannya.

"Sejak aku menjadi yeoja! Kau puas? Pakailah dasimu, masukkan kemejamu dan kenakan blazernya." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam dan itu sukses membuat Jongin melangkah menjauh kembali menuju kamar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Tapi.. ia sendiri juga heran. Mengapa ia merasa antusias terhadap penampilan adik hitamnya itu semenjak dirinya berubah gender. Entahlah..

Jongin kembali menuju dapur dengan penampilan yang rapi. Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika Jongin sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk membetulkan letak dasi Jongin yang sedikit tidak rapi.

"Wah.. tampan sekali adik noona ini." Ujar Kyungsoo ketika dirinya selesai merapikan dasi pada kemeja Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum. "Noona, setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, aku akan mengikuti pertandingan basket melawan SMA Jeguk di aula sekolah kita. Kau datanglah.. kali ini saja.." Jongin memohon dengan wajah memelasnya, karna memang Kyungsoo tak pernah menontonnya mengikuti latihan atau pertandingan. Karna itu, Jongin hanya menceritakan kegiatan basketnya saja pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah.."

"Kau harus berjanji padaku."

"Ya, aku janji Kim Kai."

"Baiklah.. aku akan menunggumu dilapangan nanti." Ujar Jongin ceria. Namja itu mendekatkan wajah dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

Kyungsoo terkejut karna ciuman Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Matanya membulat sempurna, wajah manisnya tampak lucu membuat Jongin terkekeh.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "J-Jongin, kau—"

"Noona, aku lapar.. ayo kita sarapan.." Jongin menyela dengan menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

"Kyung, kau ingin melihat pertandingan basket?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang saat dirinya merasa ada seseorang yang berbicara, dan ia mendapatkan Jongdae dan kekasihnya Minseok yang tengah bergandeng tangan.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu lokernya. "Eoh, Jongdae-ya.. ah, hai.. Minseok-ssi." Sapa Kyungsoo pada sepasang kekasih di depannya.

Minseok hanya tersenyum ramah pada Kyungsoo.

"Hm, kau ingin ikut melihat pertandingan basket tidak?" tawar Jongdae mengulang ucapannya.

"Ya.. nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah.. aku dan Minseok pergi dulu—"

"Tunggu!" sergah Kyungsoo cepat.

"J-Jongdae-ya.. apakah h-halmeonimu mencariku?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ragu.

"Hm.. kemarin ketika aku mengunjungi rumah halmeoni, beliau sempat bilang padaku untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja, halmeoni bilang ia sedang berusaha menyelesaikan racikan untuk penyembuhanmu." Jawab Jongdae santai.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "J-jeongmal?"

"Ne, halmeoni berkata begitu. Hmm.. kalau boleh tahu, memangnya kau ingin sembuh dari apa? Kulihat.. kau tampak sehat-sehat saja." Tanya Jongdae memicingkan matanya penasaran.

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir mencari-cari alasan. "A-ah.. Jongdae-ya, aku ingin ke kelas, ada sesuatu yang harus ku ambil. Annyeong, sampai jumpa di kelas musik esok hari."

Buru-buru Kyungsoo pergi secepat yang dia bisa, Jongdae dan Minseok hanya menatap punggung Kyungsoo heran.

Kyungsoo terus melangkah melewati koridor tanpa melihat sekitar, dirinya sibuk memikirkan ucapan Jongdae mengenai halmeoninya, tak sadar sedari tadi para siswa namja tengah menatapnya penuh kagum akan kecantikannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, para siswa yeojapun mengakui kalau Kyungsoo sangat cantik dan mereka merasa iri dengan hal itu.

"Huh~ Jongdae memang tidak ingat pernah memberiku saran agar pergi ke rumah halmeoni untuk mensukseskan asmaraku!" gerutunya.

"Halmeoni, apakah benar halmeoni akan segera menyelesaikan ramuan obatnya..? kalau begitu.. aku bisa menjadi seorang namja lagi.." Kyungsoo bergumam seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada ketiga buku yang di bawanya saat ini.

Bruk!

"Ahh..!" Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk setelah merasa dirinya menabrak seseorang.

"Eoh? Jeoseonghamnida.." seorang namja mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi. Ia buru-buru bangkit, mengambil buku yang berserakan di sekitarnya dan segera berlalu pergi menghiraukan namja yang di tabraknya tadi.

Namja itu memungut satu buku novel yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Hei! Kau meninggalkan satu bukumu disini!" teriaknya. Namun Kyungsoo tak mendengar karna dirinya berlari dengan cepat.

Namja itu tersenyum kecil mengamati buku Kyungsoo, ia membuka halaman depan buku tersebut dan membaca identitas pemilik buku.

"Do Kyungsoo.. dia.. lucu sekali. Bertabrakan dengan seseorang tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku akan mencarimu lain kali." Gumamnya seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kyungsoo terus berlari melewati koridor menuju kelas. Tiba-tiba segerombolan namja menghadangnya.

"Hai cantik, mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali.." ujar namja itu penuh senyum.

Sebagian namja di gerombolan itu sudah Kyungsoo kenali karna memang mereka satu kelas.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kyungsoo dingin.

"Eyy~ ketusnya.. aku kan' hanya menyapa." ujarnya seraya mencolek dagu Kyungsoo.

"Ish! Kau ini genit sekali!" protes Kyungsoo mengusap dagunya dengan kasar.

"Yak! Kim Jiyeob, biar aku saja yang menyapa Kyungsoo. Kau urusi saja gadis yang bernama Kyeongree dan Sojin yang terus memperebutkanmu!" ujar namja bertame tag Woo Jiho mendorong bahu Jiyeob sedikit kasar.

"Eheheh... Kyungsoo-ya, kau mau tidak makan siang di kantin bersamaku?" tawarnya menunjukkan senyum lebar.

"Mian Jiho-ssi, aku harus ke kelas." Kyungsoo hendak melangkah namun seorang namja kembali menahannya.

"Eyyy~ tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kalau aku traktir? aku akan traktir sepuasnya untuk gadis cantik sepertimu Kyungsoo-ya." ujarnya.

"Terima kasih Gikwang-ssi, tapi aku harus—"

"Kyungsoo-ya, makan siang saja bersamaku ya?" seorang namja menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon.

"Gumawo Namjoon-ah.. tapi aku harus ke kelas."

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, kau tahu.. banyak namja yang mengincarmu di luar sana untuk dijadikan kekasih. Kudengar.. kau sudah berpacaran dengan atlet basket itu. Hei, lebih baik tinggalkan saja dia, nampaknya atlet itu sibuk sekali sampai membiarkanmu berjalan sendiri.. dan kau bisa pilih salah satu dari kami, karna kami ini namja baik-baik yang akan menemanimu kemanapun.." ujar namja bertame tag Bang Yongguk dengan bangga.

'Namja baik-baik katamu..?'—Kyungsoo berdecih dalam hati menatap Yongguk sinis.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak memilih siapapun! Permisi!" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Ia segera mendorong bahu para namja sedikit kasar untuk melewatinya dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

.

.

.

"Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo di ambang pintu kelas.

"Eoh! Noona kau kemana saja?" tanya Jongin sedikit khawatir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan duduk di meja mereka.

"Aku habis mengambil buku di loker." Jawabnya seraya mengamati Jongin yang sedang berlutut guna menyimpulkan tali sepatu olahraganya.

"Aku ingin ganti baju di ruang ganti club basket. Noona datanglah, beri aku semangat saat pertandingan di mulai. Kau kan' sudah berjanji.." rengek Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Iya, aku akan datang. Jja, kau pergilah.."

"Ne, aku pergi dulu." Jongin mengusak puncak kepala Kyungsoo sekilas kemudian melangkah pergi.

Kyungsoo memasukkan buku bukunya ke dalam ransel, ia mengernyit ketika menyadari hanya dua buku yang ia masukkan ke dalam tas.

"Bukankah tadi aku membawa tiga buku?" gumamnya heran.

Seketika Kyungsoo mengingat insiden saat dirinya terjatuh karna menabrak seseorang.

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa. "Ahhh.. sepertinya tertinggal.."

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggil seseorang di ambang pintu kelas.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Zitao menghampirinya.

"O-oh.. Zizi-ya.." Kyungsoo berucap canggung.

Kyungsoo sudah melupakan yang satu ini. Dia memang cepat melupakan seseorang yang menolak cintanya. Lagipula, dulu cintanya pada Zitao belum terlalu besar atau Kyungsoo masih sekedar mengaguminya. Kali ini dia benar-benar sudah melupakan perasaanya itu.

"Kau tak ikut melihat Kai bertanding? Kris-ge bilang kau adalah kekasih Kai. Ayo lihat pertandingan bersama." ajak Zitao ceria.

"Mwo?! a-aku bukan kekasih Jong—"

"Annyeong Kyung-ie! Eoh, ada Zizi juga. Hei, kau mengenal Kyung-ie?" Luhan berseru tiba-tiba di ambang pintu kelas dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Eoh, Lu-jie.. kau juga mengenal Kyungsoo?" tanya Zitao balik.

"Hm, aku baru mengenalnya kemarin saat kita shooping bersama dan menjalani double date." Luhan menjawab dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Mwo! kalian jalan bersama? Aku sudah mengenal Kyungsoo sejak masuk ke sekolah ini, tapi kita tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu diluar bersama." Zitao tampak kecewa dan memanyunkan bibir kucingnya.

Kyungsoo jadi terkikik geli melihatnya. "Zizi-ya, lain kali kita bertiga jalan-jalan bersama." Katanya mencoba menghibur.

"Hum, Zizi-ya.. jangan cemberut begitu.. nanti akan ku adukan pada sepupuku yang seperti menara itu agar menciummu habis-habisan!" Luhan terkekeh pura-pura mengancam.

"Yak! Lu-jie, jangan bawa-bawa Kris-ge. Dia sudah sering menciumku!" Zitao berucap polos membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan tergelak.

"Sebaiknya kita menonton pertandingan basket, mungkin sebentar lagi akan di mulai." Ujar Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Ah, benar juga.. ayo kita dukung para kekasih!" timpal Luhan semangat.

Kyungsoo bersemu merah seketika, yah.. bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak merona jika dirinya terus dikira kekasih Jongin.

.

.

.

Pertandingan sudah berlangsung sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Luhan dan Zitao terus berteriak semangat kepada para tim club basket mereka. Terutama Luhan, gadis bermata rusa itu selalu berteriak nyaring memanggil-manggil nama Sehun kekasihnya. Zitao juga tidak kalah, dia terus meneriakki nama Kris dengan logat chinanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, gadis itu hanya tersenyum mengamati gerak-gerik Jongin yang lincah berlari kesana-kemari, mendrible bola, melempar, menangkap, melompat dan memberi shoot memasukkan bola kedalam ring dengan begitu semangat memperjuangkan timnya untuk menang. Skors terus bertambah untuk sekolah mereka, dan itu sangat membanggakan.

Jongin melempar senyumnya ke arah Kyungsoo yang seketika membuat gadis itu bersemu merah. Para penggemar Jongin memekik keras saat idolanya tersenyum begitu tampan ke arah bangku penonton, padahal Jongin berniat tersenyum untuk Kyungsoo saja, tapi malah penggemar Jongin yang heboh. Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa Jongin sangat tampan ketika sedang bermain basket, namja itu begitu cool dan mempesona. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang ketika Jongin berhasil memberi skors kemudian melambai kecil ke arah Kyungsoo.

'Kim Jongin.. mengapa jantungku sering berdebar-debar karnamu..?!'—Kyungsoo bergumam dalam hati.

"Hei!" seorang namja menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dan mengenyit heran melihat namja itu.

"Bukumu tertinggal saat kau menabrakku tadi." ujarnya tersenyum kemudian.

Kyungsoo berbinar mendengarnya. "Lalu dimana bukuku sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat.

"Aku menyimpannya di lokerku, mau ku ambilkan?"

"Aniya, sebaiknya aku ikut mengambil bukunya." katanya merasa tidak enak.

"Baiklah, kajja.." namja itu memberanikan diri menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo dan menarik gadis itu melewati padatnya siswa-siswa yang tengah menonton basket. Kyungsoo hanya heran menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh namja itu dan pasrah mengikuti kemana dia membawanya. Sedangkan Luhan dan Zitao sibuk memberi semangat kepada kekasih mereka, tak menyadari Kyungsoo sudah menghilang dari tadi.

Disisi lain, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo dari kejauhan yang dibawa oleh seorang namja tampan keluar dari area aula pertandingan basket. Seketika rahangnya mengeras, tentu Jongin geram melihatnya, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Jongin cemburu karna seorang namja membawa noonanya begitu saja dengan tangan mereka yang bertaut, dan juga kecewa karna Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya sampai pertandingan benar-benar selesai.

"Siapa namja itu?!"—Jongin bergumam geram.

Namja itu terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sampai mereka tiba di depan loker miliknya. Kini tangan mereka sudah terlepas, lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo lebih dulu melepaskan tautan itu. Sang lelaki hanya tersenyum, kemudian membuka loker, mengambil buku dan menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerimanya. "Gumawo..." ia melirik name tag yang bertengger di kemeja namja itu, "Lee Myungsoo-ssi." Ucapnya tersenyum canggung.

Lelaki itu, Myungsoo. Tersenyum menatap wajah cantik gadis di depannya.

"Aku siswa baru disekolah ini. Eum, apa kau kelas dua?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Ah, iya.. aku kelas dua."

Myungsoo mengangguk paham. "Aku juga kelas dua. Eum, setelah ini kau ingin kembali menonton pertandingan?"

"Ah, ani.. aku ingin menaruh buku ini di lokerku terlebih dulu."

"Aku antar.. gadis manis sepertimu tidak baik jalan sendiri. Kajja.."

Kyungsoo merona seketika dan menahan langkah Myungsoo. "Tidak usah, a-aku bisa sendiri. Terima kasih Myungsoo-ssi." Ujar Kyungsoo ramah, ia membungkuk singkat dan berlalu pergi.

Myungsoo terkekeh melihat kepergian gadis cantik yang begitu lucu baginya. "Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Do Kyungsoo.." gumamnya terus menatap punggung mungil Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh sampai menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Bruk!

"Kyyaa! Kai oppa!" pekikkan panik dari para penggemar Jongin menggema di aula itu.

Jongin terjatuh saat ingin menghindari lawannya. Lututnya lecet dan sedikit berdarah. Namja itu meringis karna perih di lukanya.

"Song Minho, kau bergabunglah." Ujar Shim songsaengnim selaku pelatih basket club mereka menyuruh namja tinggi yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ne." Sahut Minho singkat.

"Yak! Kim Jongin, keluar dari lapangan!" seru sang pelatih.

Jongin bangkit menghampiri pelatihnya dengan langkah tertatih.

Sebelum melesat ke lapangan, Minho menepuk pundak Jongin sekali seraya berujar. "Tetap semangat Kim!"

Jongin hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu Minho melanjutkan langkahnya untuk bergabung bersama teman tim yang lain.

"Kim Jongin, kenapa kau kurang konsentrasi tadi?! Harusnya kau lempar bolanya pada Kris yang lebih dekat denganmu!" oceh sang pelatih menatap Jongin sedikit kecewa.

"Mianhamnida saem.." Jongin menjawab datar.

Pelatih Shim menghela nafasnya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang Kesehatan, istirahatlah dan obati lukamu." sang pelatih tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pundak Jongin sekali.

"Kamsahamnida.." Jongin membungkuk pamit. Namja itu mengambil ranselnya dan melangkah dengan pelan keluar dari pintu aula yang lain menuju tempat parkir.

"Argh!" Jongin menggeram marah ketika sampai di mobilnya yang terparkir. Dirinya membuka pintu mobil dan melempar ranselnya ke dalam dengan kasar kemudian menutup pintu dengan keras. Namja itu menyenderkan punggung disisi pintu mobil sportnya.

"Dimana Soo noona sekarang?!" gumamnya mengacak rambut frustasi.

Jelas Jongin terbakar karna cemburu. Siapa namja yang berani membawa Kyungsoo begitu saja tadi. Jongin mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Ia menghubungi Kyungsoo namun ponsel noonanya tidak aktif. Jongin semakin khawatir dan marah. Ia berlari memasuki gedung sekolahnya yang nampak sepi. Pertama, namja itu mengunjungi kelasnya, tidak ada seorang pun di dalam karna mungkin seluruh siswa masih menonton pertandingan di aula, kemudian Jongin berlari ke ruang perpustakaan yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, ia juga tidak menemukan Kyungsoo disana. Jongin memutuskan berlari ke area kantin, disana juga nampak sepi. Lalu Jongin kembali berlari menuju dimana loker para siswa diletakkan, namja itu terus berlari kencang melewati koridor-koridor kelas, tak peduli betapa perihnya luka di lutut yang belum sempat terobati.

Jongin menarik nafas lega melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berkutat di lokernya. Tapi Jongin masih marah mengenai hal tadi. Jongin melangkah mendekat dengan mata yang menyala-nyala ke arah gadis itu.

"Yak! Noona!" teriak Jongin keras. Namja itu tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan, karna memang di koridor tempat loker siswa hanya ada mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo terkejut sekaligus heran melihat Jongin yang tampak.. marah?

Jongin mencekeram kedua pundak Kyungsoo dan membalikkan badan yeoja itu dengan kasar agar menghadapnya. Tangan kekar Jongin menutup pintu loker dengan keras dan mengunci Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya. Rahang Jongin mengeras, wajah tampannya tampak memerah menahan marah, mata Jongin yang menatapnya tajam membuat Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan punggung ke pintu loker.

"J-Jongin.. bukankah kau sedang bertanding?" Kyungsoo bertanya takut melihat wajah Jongin yang terlihat garang dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Bukankah kau sedang duduk di bangku penonton untuk melihatku bertanding! Dimana namja yang membawamu tadi?! Siapa dia?!" tanya Jongin membentak. Emosinya benar-benar meledak.

Jujur, Kyungsoo takut. Ia tak pernah melihat Jongin semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu..?! banyak teman-temanku yang ingin mendekatimu noona, tapi aku bisa menahan mereka dengan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah yeoja chinguku." Lirih Jongin. Namja itu menghela nafasnya kasar.

Kyungsoo diam, dia masih takut untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Noona.. jangan pernah dekat dengan seorang namja, SELAIN AKU!" Jongin berujar keras di akhir kalimatnya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"W-wae?"

"KARNA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone..  
>Nae mami neol nohchigi jeone..<br>Say what you want..  
>Say what you want..<br>Niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya.._**

**Alaaahhh udahan dulu nyanyi BTS – Boy In Luv nya. Kkk~**

**Yeah! Chapter 3 come ^^  
>Gimana menurut kalian? Kyung bakal kaget denger pernyataan cinta Kai?<br>Eh, Rendy-bo, kenapa sih titlenya lagu BTS terus?  
>Soalnya Rendy-bo nyaranin cast buat ff ini adalah VKook couple, berhubung dia suka banget sama BTS, tapi aku lebih suka sama Kaisoo couple, jadi Rendy-bo mengalah deh :D<strong>

**Kemarin Chapter 2 udah Rendy post, tapi FFN nya eror gitu.. sekarang udah ada kan' Chap 2 nya..? Ada yang belum baca chap 2..?  
>Wey juga minta maaf, masih banyak typo(s) dimana-mana, kemarin juga harusnya 'bathub' bukan 'bathrobe'.. huhu.. mian, Wey cuma manusia biasa :'D<br>Yang udah ngga sabar nunggu bagian rate-M, silahkan protes ke Rendy-bo :D**

**Aduh, Wey jadi malu.. kita dibilang couple :'D —Wey menutup wajah dengan tangan.  
>Emang bener'kan..? :v—timpal Rendy menaik turunkan kedua alisnya sembari tersenyum bodoh.<br>Walaupun kita nulis FF berate-M bareng-bareng, tapi kehidupan real kita nggak kayak di dunia FF yang kita tulis lho :'D Bisa-bisa Rendy di gampar sama papahnya Wey XD  
>Katanya ada yang mau jadi Wendy Shipper :3 boleh kok boleh banget. Kkk~<br>#Abaikan!**

**Wey dan Rendy kan' sama-sama masih sekolah, kita mohon maaf kalau nanti updatenya bakal lama :')  
>Apalagi sekarang udah mulai belajar buat ujian praktek :'D mana anak Ipa tuh ribet banget lagi ' uhh..<br>Wey juga nggak tau ff ini mau dijadikan sampai chapter berapa, yahh.. tergantung mood Wey aja :v Oh iya, kalo ada waktu kita bakal bales review kalian lewat PM yah ^^ boleh kan'? :D**

**Kami mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada readers yang udah mau review, favorite, and follow.  
>Gumawo readers.. saranghaeyo.. kkk~<br>Semoga readers baca ff ini sampai ending yah ^^**

**Silahkan kritik dan saran lewat review *bbuing**

**Terimakasih banyak ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hyung ****or**** Noona**

.

.

.

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate – M**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana Jongin menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**This GS ^^**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Jujur, Kyungsoo takut. Ia tak pernah melihat Jongin semarah ini sebelumnya._

_"__Kau tahu..?! banyak teman-temanku yang ingin mendekatimu noona, tapi aku bisa menahan mereka dengan alasan bahwa kau adalah yeoja chinguku." Lirih Jongin. Namja itu menghela nafasnya kasar._

_Kyungsoo diam, dia masih takut untuk mengeluarkan suara._

_"Noona.. jangan pernah dekat dengan seorang namja, SELAIN AKU!" Jongin berujar keras di akhir kalimatnya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut._

_"__W-wae?"_

_"__KARNA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"_

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**Rain**

.

.

.

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes dan mengalir melewati pipinya yang mulus. Entah perasaan apa ini.. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya senang, karna Jongin mengucapkan kata cintanya, tetapi disisi lain.. Kyungsoo masih merasa dirinya ingin kembali pada gender aslinya. Kyungsoo merasa, dirinya juga jatuh cinta kepada namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Kyungsoo akui, mungkin dia mulai menjadi Gay, namun inilah kenyataannya.. Kyungsoo sering berdebar-debar karna namja itu, namja yang sudah mengenalnya dari kecil, namja yang selalu melindungi dan menjaganya, namja yang selalu membuatnya senang dan kesal sekaligus, namja yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Namja itu Kim Jongin, namja yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa naluri lelakinya menghilang walau belum sepenuhnya hilang. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa semua ini adalah hal yang konyol, menjadi perempuan adalah sebuah kesalahan baginya, menjadi perempuan membuat adiknya jatuh cinta, dan Kyungsoo merasa bersalah atas itu. Mencintai Jongin adalah sebuah kesalahan. Karna mereka sesama laki - laki walau tubuh Kyungsoo kini berubah menjadi perempuan, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya tetaplah seorang lelaki.

"J-Jongin.. aku.. bagaimanapun juga aku ini seorang namja.. m-mana bisa kau mencintai sesama jenis.." lirih Kyungsoo mencoba menahan isak tangisnya. Gadis itu perlahan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jongin dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Mianhae.. karna sudah membuatmu menyukaiku.. demi Tuhan! Jika aku sudah kembali menjadi namja, ucapan cintamu tidak berarti apa-apa Jongin! Kau tidak bisa mencintaiku.. tidak bisa.. hiks.." ucapan Kyungsoo terasa sangat pedih. Gadis itu mulai terisak menahan perihnya kenyataan.

Mata tajam Jongin mulai berembun, tangan kekarnya perlahan melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo, membalas pelukan noonanya yang tak kalah erat. Kini Jongin yang terdiam, namja itu berusaha menahan tangis, menahan perih pada luka di lututnya, juga menahan sakit pada hatinya atas rasa cintanya terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon Jongin, jangan membuatku merasa bersalah. Menjadi perempuan.. adalah sebuah kesalahan bagiku. Kumohon, walaupun tubuhku berubah menjadi yeoja, tapi lihatlah dengan hatimu bahwa aku ini tetap Hyungmu yang dulu walaupun kau sekarang memanggilku Noona.. Aku Hyungmu yang seorang namja, bukan seorang yeoja sungguhan, aku bukan Noonamu.. bukan Jongin! Hiks..." Ujarnya terisak.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Hyung or Noona, i don't care about that! Because that I know, I just love Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin berujar keras dan melepas pelukan secara kasar sampai Kyungsoo tersentak dan hampir terjatuh. Lalu namja itu berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Jongin-ah!"

"Jongin!"

"Kim Jongin!"

Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil-manggil namja itu, namun Jongin tetap berlari sampai menghilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terus terisak, tangannya terulur meremas kemeja seragamnya di atas dada kiri, tepat dimana ia merasa sakit di bagian itu.

"Mianhae.. mianhae.." lirihnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tiba di apartement, kebetulan ia bertemu Jongdae lagi dan namja itu menawarkannya untuk pulang bersama. Jadilah Kyungsoo pulang di antar oleh Jongdae dan Minseok menggunakan mobil Jongdae. Yah.., itu semua karna Jongin yang meninggalkannya dan namja itu juga tidak pulang ke apartement. Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dengan lesu, menaruh ranselnya di meja belajar dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Kyungsoo menatap sendu figura yang terpampang foto selca dirinya bersama Jongin di atas meja nakas, foto Kyungsoo juga ikut-ikutan berubah menjadi seorang perempuan. Benar-benar ajaib bukan?

"Jongin.. kau dimana..?" Kyungsoo bergumam lirih menatap foto Jongin yang begitu ceria pada figura tersebut.

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo menghubungi Jongin namun tak satupun panggilannya di jawab oleh namja itu. Air mata Kyungsoo menetes begitu saja yang membuat mata bulatnya semakin sembab. Ia sangat merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka.. bahwa Jongin mencintainya, dan Kyungsoo pun tidak menyangka.. bahwa dirinya juga mencintai Jongin. Ya, dia mencintai Jongin.

"Aku.. aku mencintaimu Jongin.. tapi aku tidak bisa, cinta ini sebuah kesalahan.. kita sesama laki-laki.. tubuhku memang perempuan, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tetaplah seorang lelaki.." Kyungsoo terus bergumam tidak jelas semenjak dirinya tidak menemukan Jongin.

.

.

.

Brak!

Jongin membuka pintu utama mansion mewah itu dengan keras. Para maid yang bekerja membungkuk sopan pada tuan mudanya ketika ia lewat. Jongin melewati ruang keluarga, menghiraukan seorang yeoja paru baya yang tengah membaca sebuah majalah di sofa ruang itu. Jongin terus melangkah acuh menuju lantai dua, menuju dimana letak kamarnya yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi.

Yixing, ibu paru baya yang masih cantik itu berdecak melihat kelakuan putranya yang terkesan dingin. Ia bangkit dan segera menyusul Jongin ke lantai dua.

"Jongin..." panggilnya pelan setelah membuka pintu kamar putranya.

Yixing tersenyum lembut memperlihatkan dimplenya yang manis. Ibu Jongin yang keturunan China ini memang selalu bersikap lembut.

Jongin menoleh menatap ibunya. "Ya?" sahutnya singkat.

Yixing dapat melihat gurat kesedihan di dalam kedua manik mata tajam Jongin. Ibu namja itu memang sangat tahu bagaimana sikap putranya walaupun sekarang mereka jarang bertemu karna Jongin sibuk sekolah.

"Kemarilah.." Ibu Jongin merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Kau tidak rindu pada eomma? Kau tiba-tiba datang menggunakan kaos basket dan langsung menuju kamarmu." Yixing berekspresi kesal sembari berkacak pinggang.

Jongin bangkit dari ranjang dan menghambur memeluk Ibunya yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Jangan marah eomma.. sebenarnya aku mengikuti extakulikuler basket di sekolah. Jangan beritahu appa juga, aku yakin dia pasti akan menghukumku. Kumohon.." pinta Jongin memelas.

Yixing menghela nafas seraya tangannya mengelus punggung tegap Jongin. "Baiklah.. eomma tahu itu hobimu sejak kecil, eomma bisa mengerti.. tapi kau juga harus baik-baik menjaga rahasia hobimu itu dari appamu, kau tahu dia sangat menentang dengan hal ini.."

"Ne.." jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana kabar Soo-ie?"

Jongin tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum tampan menatap Yixing.

"Eomma, aku lapar." Ujarnya memegangi perut dengan sebelah tangan.

Yixing mengernyit heran namun ia tersenyum setelahnya. "Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu."

"Baiklah.." Jongin melangkah mengambil pakaian di lemarinya kemudian memasuki kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarnya.

"Apa kau dan Soo-ie ada masalah..?" gumam Yixing heran manatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap kosong kursi yang biasanya Jongin duduki. Ia membayangkan disana Jongin tengah duduk dan memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Kyungsoo menghela nafas menyadari bahwa Jongin belum juga kembali pulang.

**. . .**

Jongin memakan makanannya dengan tidak berselera. Bukannya ia tak suka dengan masakan Yixing dan para maid di rumah mansionnya, namun Jongin hanya tidak biasa memakan makanan yang bukan di masak oleh Kyungsoo.

**. . .**

Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika merebahkan diri di ranjang, ia jadi tidak bisa tidur, tentu saja karna tanpa Jongin di sampingnya. Kyungsoo sedari tadi terus tejaga karna ia tidak biasa tidur tanpa Jongin.

**. . .**

Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar karna matanya sedari tadi enggan untuk terlelap, biasanya Jongin akan cepat tidur bila memeluk Kyungsoo. Dan kini, cuma ada bantal guling yang menemaninya.

**. . .**

"Jongin.. aku merindukanmu.."

**. . .**

"Noona.. aku merindukanmu.. sangat merindukanmu.."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan segala keberaniannya ketika sebuah Bus berhenti di depan yeoja itu. Perlahan Kyungsoo membawa kakinya melangkah meninggalkan halte dan berjalan menaiki bus. Ia memilih duduk paling belakang dan dekat dengan jendela. Sedari kecil, Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah menaiki kendaraan umum, orang tuanya memang tidak menyukai jika Kyungsoo menaiki kendaraan umum. Entahlah.. padahal Kyungsoo merasa nyaman setelah menaiki bus ini, malah.. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit melupakan masalahnya dengan Jongin. Mengenai Jongin, namja itu tidak pulang ke apartement melainkan pulang ke rumah mansion dimana kedua orang tuanya tinggal. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Kyungsoo menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong selama perjalanan menuju apartementnya. Tadi pagi ia hendak berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan bus, tapi ketika ia sedang duduk di halte yang terdapat di seberang apartementnya, kebetulan Sehun dan Luhan lewat dan melihatnya, mereka memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berangkat bersama. Saat pulang sekolah, tentu saja Kyungsoo harus menaiki kendaraan umum, tak enak jika terus ikut bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat khawatir, tadi Jongin tidak masuk sekolah. Kyungsoo berfikir apakah Jongin membolos atau sedang sakit atau apa.. Kyungsoo sangat khawatir mengenai hal itu.

Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit perjalanan, bus berhenti di halte dekat apartement. Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, membayar ongkos dan menuruni bus itu. Tiba-tiba hujan turun saat Kyungsoo menunggu lampu penyeberangan pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau, yeoja itu memayungi dirinya menggunakan blazer sekolah. Kyungsoo segera berlari saat lampu penyeberangan menjadi hijau.

Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat sebuah mobil sedan merah yang terparkir di depan halaman. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk segera masuk dan Kyungsoo juga heran ketika melihat sepasang sepatu hiells yang tergeletak. Kyungsoo segera membuka sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam apartement dengan perasaan berdebar.

"Soo-ie!" seru yeoja paru baya memperlihatkan dimple manisnya karna tersenyum.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan menatap binar yeoja itu.

"Yiyi eomma!" gadis itu segera menghambur memeluk Yixing begitu erat.

Yixing tersenyum geli dan mengusak rambut panjang Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Eomma rindu padamu Soo-ie.." ujar Yixing melepas pelukan dan mencubit pelan pipi mulus Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Aku juga eomma.." balas Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Lalu.., dimana Jongin? Apa bocah itu sering tertidur di kelas..?" tanya Yixing seraya tertawa geli.

Seketika senyuman Kyungsoo pudar. "Eum.. J-Jongin.. tidak masuk sekolah eomma.." ujar Kyungsoo sedijit ragu.

Yixing menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Kemarin dia pulang ke rumah, dan pagi-pagi sekali dia pergi menggunakan seragamnya. Eomma kira Jongin pergi ke sekolah, t-tapi.. mengapa kau bilang Jongin tidak masuk hari ini?" suara Yixing terdengar sangat panik.

"E-eomma.. aku juga tidak tahu dimana Jongin sekarang.." Kyungsoo mnatap Yixing sungguh-sungguh. Mata gadis itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Jongin-ah.. kau dimana..?'—Kyungsoo membatin.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik yang sangat memekakkan telinga menggema di sebuah club. Seorang namja yang sedang duduk di depan meja bar tengah asyik meneguk wine pada gelas kecil itu.

"Satu gelas lagi!" serunya pada seorang bartender.

"Yak! Kim Jongin, kau sudah mabuk. Kalau Kyungsoo tahu hal ini bagaimana?" tukas bartender berdecak heran menatap Jongin.

"Kau.. Kim Jongdae teman satu kelas Kyungsoo di kelas music kan'? hahaha.. aku tidak takut jika kau mengadukanku pada Soo noona. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi padaku! Hey, kau hanya bekerja part time disini, jadi cepat layani aku, berikan satu gelas lagi." ucap Jongin yang memang sudah setengah mabuk.

"Bekerja part time katamu? Yak! Club ini milik ayahku! Haahh~ baiklah, baiklah.. terserah saja.." final Jongdae. Namja itu menuangkan wine pada gelas Jongin yang kosong. Setelahnya Jongin langsung meneguk cairan tersebut.

Jongdae menggeleng heran melihat Jongin yang begitu rakus saat meminum wine dan namja itu beranjak kembali melayani pelanggan yang lain.

Saat Jongin selesai meneguk minumannya, seorang gadis cantik yang memakai dress hitam ketat duduk di kursi bar tepat di sebelah Jongin. Mata gadis itu mengamati Jongin lamat-lamat.

"Kau.. Kai kan'?" tanya gadis itu menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar. Namun Jongin tidak menanggapi, namja itu sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Jongin menatap kosong gelas kecil yang sudah kosong itu.

"Hey~ Soojung-ah, kau datang. Mau pesan seperti biasa?" Jongdae menghampiri dan menyapa gadis yang sudah menjadi pelanggannya itu.

"O-oh, tentu saja. Oh iya, kau dapat salam dari tetanggaku." Ujar Soojung terkekeh.

Jongdae ikut terkekeh. "Kenapa Minseok-ie tidak mengirim pesan saja padaku, dan malah mengirim salam lewat dirimu."

Soojung mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin dia tidak mau mengganggumu bekerja."

"Yah.. mungkin saja. Sebentar, aku akan bawakan pesananmu." ucap Jongdae kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Soojung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang kini menatap kosong gelas kecil yang memang sudah kosong. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mendekati Jongin. Soojung memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundak Jongin dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kim Jongin.. aku sering melihatmu di sekolah, kau sungguh digilai para siswi di sekolah, tidak di pungkiri bahwa aku juga menggilaimu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak melirik salah satu dari penggemar-penggemarmu. Jujur saja, aku lelah menjadi stalkermu.." Ucap Soojung setengah berbisik di telinga Jongin.

Seketika Jongin mendorong bahu Soojung dengan kasar sampai gadis itu sedikit limbung.

"Noona, Soo noona.. kenapa kau ada disini?" Jongin menatap Soojung sedikit khawatir.

"Soo noona? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Soo noona?" Soojung malah heran mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Dia mabuk." Jelas Jongdae ketika namja itu sudah datang membawa pesanan Soojung.

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. "Dia memanggilku Soo noona."

"Eoh, mungkin Jongin sedang membayangkan Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Soojung dengan mata membulat.

"Ya, ku rasa.. Jongin memang sudah ketergantungan pada noonanya itu." jawab Jongdae terkekeh.

"Apakah Kyungsoo adalah noona kandung Jongin?" tanya Soojung lagi dan gadis itu sungguh berharap bahwa Jongdae berkata 'Ya'.

"Bukan, mereka hanya teman sedari kecil. Orang tua mereka saling mengenal dengan baik." Jawaban Jongdae membuat Soojung mendesah kecewa.

"Tapi walaupun sudah sangat dekat sejak kecil, tidak melarang untuk namja itu menyukai noonanya bukan?" Jongdae menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya.

Jongin terlihat tengah memegangi kepalanya. Mungkin namja itu mulai merasakan pening karna terlalu banyak minum.

Soojung mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Do Kyungsoo.." gumamnya sedikit geram. Gadis itupun langsung meneguk minumannya dan menyerahkan beberapa won di meja bar kemudian beranjak pergi membuat Jongdae manatap bingung.

"Yak! Jung Soojung, kau tak seperti biasanya!" seru Jongdae menatap heran punggung Soojung yang terus menjauh. Ya, biasanya gadis itu akan melewatkan malamnya di club ini untuk sekedar minum atau bermain dengan pria-pria. Ck! Jaman sakarang benar-benar.

Bruk!

Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya dan terbelalak melihat Jongin yang terkulai lemas dengan kepala menumpu diatas meja bar.

"Kim Jongin!"

.

.

.

"Yeobbo.."

Yixing berhenti melangkah setelah mendengar sang suami memanggilnya. Namja paru baya yang masih menggunakan jas kantoran berhenti di depan Yixing dan menatap istrinya prihatin. Ya, penampilan Yixing yang biasanya fashionable sekarang berbeda sekali, ibu anak satu itu bisa di bilang berantakan seperti orang yang sedang frustasi. Tentu saja, seharian ini Yixing mencari-cari sosok putranya di semua penjuru tempat yang menurutnya banyak di datangi oleh anak muda. Mencari-cari Jongin membuat dirinya seperti orang gila dan pulang ke rumah hingga larut malam dengan keadaan yang berantakan tanpa menemukan sosok putranya itu.

"Yeobbo.." sang suami memanggilnya lagi. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai Yixing dan menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya dibelakang telingan yeoja itu.

"Yeobb—"

Yixing menyela dengan memeluk suaminya begitu erat.

"Joon-ah, Jongin menghilang.. dia juga membolos sekolah hari ini. Eottokhae..? lakukanlah sesuatu.." suara Yixing terdengar panik, takut, sekaligus khawatir di telinga Joonmyun, suaminya.

Joonmyun menghela nafas dan mengelus surai istrinya dengan sayang.

"Jongin sudah pulang, anak itu sedang tidur di kamarnya. Seorang bartender meneleponku menggunakan ponsel Jongin saat aku sedang meeting, aku menyuruh sekretaris Hwang untuk menjemput Jongin yang sudah mabuk berat di sebuah club." ujar Joonmyun melepas pelukan istrinya dan menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus Yixing menggunakan jemarinya.

Joonmyun tersenyum bak malaikat bagi Yixing. Namja dewasa yang sudah beberapa tahun menjadi ayah itu tersenyum menatap sang istri, mengisyaratkan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah? Mengapa Jongin bisa mabuk seperti itu?" tanya Yixing tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Akupun tidak tahu, selama ini Jongin tidak pernah mabuk-mabukan seperti itu. Aku yakin dia sedang dalam masalah, entah apa.."

Yixing berfikir. Mungkinkah ini ada kaitannya dengan Kyungsoo..? Kemarin Jongin tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah, namja itu juga tidak menjawab ketika Yixing menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo. Dan Yixing berkesimpulan, mungkin saja Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang dalam masalah. Entah karna apa..

"Yeobbo, sebaiknya kau mandi. Lihatlah.. kau tampak berantakan sekali, kau habis mencari anak itu seharian eoh?" ucapan Joonmyun membuyarkan lamunan Yixing seketika.

"Aku ingin tidur saja, aku lelah mencari Jongin seharian ini.." rengeknya.

"Hey~ kau harus mandi, mana bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu. Kebetulan aku juga belum mandi, apa kau ingin mandi bersamaku? Kalau begitu kajja.." Joonmyun menggendong istrinya ala bridal dan melangkah menuju kamar mereka.

"Yak! Yak! Kim Joonmyun turunkan aku! Aku bisa mandi sendiri!" Yixing meronta-ronta memukuli dada bidang suaminya.

"Aniya! Kita mandi bersama."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di kursinya, ia menoleh ke samping, menatap sendu kursi Jongin yang kosong. Mereka memang satu meja di kelas, dan hari ini Jongin tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Kelas nampak sedikit ricuh karna sedari pagi tidak ada kegiatan KBM di karenakan para guru sedang rapat mengenai kegiatan Bimbingan Belajar untuk para kelas 3.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan padangannya ke luar jendela, diluar sedang hujan deras. Kyungsoo mengamati buliran air hujan yang mengalir di kaca jendela bersamaan buliran air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Gadsi itu menatap kosong rintikan air hujan yang menerpa daratan. Fikirannya menerawang kepada Jongin, sungguh Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan Jongin, merindukan namja itu, dan ingin Jongin kembali bersamanya.

Seketika Kyungsoo merasa ada seseorang yang menduduki kursi Jongin. Segera Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah dan menatap seseorang itu.

"Jong— eoh! Lee Myungsoo-ssi!" Buru-buru Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya dengan kasar agar tak ketahuan ia habis menangis.

Seseorang itu, Myungsoo. Namja yang kemarin bertabrakan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum. "Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" ujarnya ramah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah bertanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku siswa baru. Aku baru di perbolehkan masuk sekolah secara formal setelah aku mendaftar tiga hari yang lalu. Aku baru mengenalkan diri tadi, kulihat kau hanya melamun saja. Dan aku di tempatkan di kelas ini, kenapa?" jelasnya.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Eum, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh? T-tapi kursi ini sudah ada yang menempati."

"Tapi nampaknya kau hanya duduk sendirian." Myungsoo mengelak dan duduk begitu saja di samping Kyungsoo.

"S-sungguh.. orangnya sedang... eum, s-sedang sakit. Ya, dia sedang sakit." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan ragu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang sedang sakit?" ujar seorang namja yang berdiri tepat di sebelah meja mereka.

"J-Jongin-ah.." Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya menatap rindu namja tampan yang memasang wajah dingin itu.

Myungsoo ikut berdiri, seketika namja itu merasa ada suasana tegang disini.

Jongin menatap sinis wajah Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo bergantian.

"Kalian.. terlihat cocok. Dan kau, anak baru. Kau boleh duduk sini." Jongin berujar dingin menatap Myungsoo kemudian melangkah keluar dari kelas.

"Jongin-ah!" Kyungsoo membawa ranselnya dan hendak berlari menyusul Jongin namun belum sempat dua langkah lengannya di cekal oleh Myungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya menatap Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo menarik lengannya dengan kasar dan segera berlari membuat Myungsoo tersenyum miris menatap punggung yeoja yang semakin menjauh itu.

Kyungsoo melihat punggung Jongin yang terus berjalan melewati koridor kelas dan tanpa buang waktu Kyungsoo segera mengejar namja itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" teriakan familiar membuat Kyungsoo berhenti dari langkahnya dan berbalik badan guna melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya itu. Kyungsoo menemukan Jongdae yang tengah tersenyum menghampirinya.

"Yak! Jongdae-ya, jika ingin berbincang aku akan menemuimu lain kali." sahut Kyungsoo dan hendak kembali berbalik badan ketika Jongdae berujar dan membuat dirinya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari halmeoni, beliau menyuruhmu datang ke rumah."

"A-apa?!" Kyungsoo bertanya setengah menjerit untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak tuli. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat terkejut dengan hal ini.

Jongdae mengangguk. "Halmeoni menyuruhmu datang ke rumah, dia bilang obat untuk penyembuhanmu sudah disiapkan." Jelasnya.

Deg!

Kyungsoo mematung dengan mata yang membulat.

"—Kyung..? Kyungsoo-ya!"

Teriakan Jongdae berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dengan sedikit gelagapan.

"I-iya.. a-aku.. eum.. aku—" Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berkata apa sampai Jongdae menyelanya.

"Hei, bukankah namja yang disana itu adikmu?" Jongdae menunjuk Jongin yang sudah terlihat jauh dengan dagunya membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dengan niatannya untuk mengejar Jongin.

Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya pada Jongin dan segera berlari meninggalkan Jongdae yang keheranan.

"Jongin-ah..!" Kyungsoo berteriak sepanjang dirinya melewati koridor. Ia terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Untung saja Jongin hanya berjalan, jadi Kyungsoo bisa mengejar namja itu.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebar namja yang sudah di anggap sebagai adik kandungnya itu.

"Jongin-ah.." panggilnya lagi. Namun Jongin tak menyahut, dirinya terus melangkah mengacuhkan Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya.

Nafas Kyungsoo tersendat-sendat, namun gadis itu tetap memanggil Jongin dan mengikuti kemana Jongin melangkah. Mereka melewati luasnya lapangan, berjalan begitu saja menghiraukan keberadaan hujan yang mengguyur tubuh mereka hingga basah kuyup. Sampai tiba dimana mereka tengah berdiri di sebelah mobil sport mereka di parkiran sekolah yang nampak sepi.

Jongin berhenti melangkah membuat Kyungsoo ikut berhenti. Gadis itu meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sedangkan Jongin menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

Dirasa nafasnya kembali normal. Kyungsoo siap untuk berkata. "Jongin, kau—"

"Apa?" Jongin menyela dengan suara dinginnya tanpa melihat Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Ya, setidaknya air hujan menyamarkan tangisannya saat ini. Ia sangat sedih mendengar Jongin berbicara dingin padanya. Jujur, selama ini Jongin tak pernah marah besar padanya.

"Aku perlu bicara."

"Cepat bicara, dan segeralah pergi."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak. Gadis itu menghela nafas berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

"Kemarin kau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, yeoja itu tengah menahan isakkan tangisnya.

"Pulang." Jawaban dingin dan singkat masih Jongin lontarkan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum kembali berujar dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Jongin. "Jongin-ah.. kenapa kau—"

"Sudah cukup. Aku pergi.." Jongin menyela dan hendak melangkah namun Kyungsoo segera menahan pergerakan namja itu.

Kyungsoo merasa kesabarannya hilang sudah. Dirinya lengah menghadapi sikap Jongin yang terlampau keras baginya.

"Kim Jongin, kembalilah ke apartement dan jangan acuhkan aku!" teriaknya yang terdengar pedih.

Jongin menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Namja itu tahu noonanya menangis walaupun air hujan menerpa wajah cantiknya. Tidak di pungkiri bahwa Jongin juga tengah menangis, yah.. tentu saja air hujan menyamarkan tangisannya yang tanpa isakkan itu.

"Apa?! Apa salahku jika aku ingin melupakan seseorang yang tidak menerima cintaku?!" nada Jongin meninggi tak kalah keras dengan teriakkan noonanya itu.

"Melupakan? Jadi kau ingin melupakanku begitu?!" balas Kyungsoo masih dengan berteriak.

"Memangnya kenapa? jika kau berada di posisiku, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama!"

"Kita sudah bersahabat dari dulu, bisakah kita tetap bersahabat saja?!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu noona!"

"Aku memang tidak bisa menerima cintamu Jongin! Tapi asal kau tahu, aku sama sepertimu! Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi. Mereka saling berteriak di tengah derasnya hujan, tak peduli pada tubuh yang basah juga suhu dingin yang menusuk ke tulang membuat wajah mereka terlihat pucat.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Mata tajam namja itu membulat sempurna. Jujur, Jongin sangat senang karna Kyungsoo pun mencintainya. Tapi, seketika rahangnya kembali mengeras saat mendengar kalimat yang Kyungsoo lontarkan.

"Halmeoni.. halmeoni sudah membuat obat untuk menyembuhkanku.. aku ingin melewatkan satu hari lagi selama aku menjadi yeoja, aku ingin melewatkan hari itu denganmu.. satu hari saja Jongin, hanya satu hari.." Lirih Kyungsoo namun Jongin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

'Itu tandanya... Kyungsoo akan kembali menjadi laki-laki!'—Jongin membantin geram.

Jongin menatap tajam Kyungsoo seolah dirinya menentang keras pada yeoja itu.

"Do Kyungsoo! Kau—"

Cup!

Kyungsoo tak ingin mendengar Jongin berkata lagi hingga ia memilih menjinjitkan kakinya, menekan tengkuk Jongin dan mencium bibir namja itu dengan lembut. Jongin membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba, namun semakin lama Jongin mulai terbuai dengan Kyungsoo yang terus melumat bibirnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan. Perlahan Jongin ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas lumatan-lumatan itu tak kalah lembut.

Kyungsoo merasa kakinya melemas dan ingin terjatuh seketika. Namun Jongin melingkarkan tangan besarnya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

Sudah berapa lama mereka terus berpagut sampai Jongin berani menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kyungsoo dan memberi akses lidahnya untuk memasuki rongga mulut noonanya yang begitu hangat, mengabsen setiap gigi rapinya, dan mengajak lidah Kyungsoo untuk saling bergelut.

Mereka saling berciuman hangat di tengah derasnya hujan yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Biga oneun jiteun saek, Seoul geu wie..  
>Yeojeonhi jam mot ireuneun, naega heuryeojine..<br>Jeo biga geuchyeo goin mul, wie bichyeonjin..  
>Oneulttara deo chorahan naega geuryeojine..<em>**

**Alaaahhh udahan dulu nyanyi BTS – Rain nya. Kkk~**

**Yeah! Chapter 4 come ^^  
>Wohoo.. mereka kisseu lagi, ingatkan Kai dan Kyung kalau mereka masih di area sekolah<strong>** XD  
>Wey sengaja masukin other cast dengan nama Lee Myungsoo, tapi bayangin aja orangnya kayak L Infinite yaa :D<br>Haduuh, maaf kalo chapter ini sangat mengecewakan, karna hari ini kan' masih hari 'baik'nya Kaisoo, harusnya Wey buat satu chapter penuh dengan Kaisoo moment, tapi malah gini jadinya T^T mianhae..  
>Dan chapter depan akan ada title -Just One Day- masih dengan lagu BTS ^^ disitu satu chapter bakal di penuhi oleh Kaisoo :')<strong>

**Wey juga bakal nurutin kemauan Rendy-bo yang pengen ff ini titlenya pake lagu-lagu BTS. Jadi, tiap Chapter mungkin akan selalu hadir title dan lirik-lirik lagunya BTS :3 Sumpah, lagu-lagu BTS tuh enak banget dan menginspirasi. Wey paling suka lagu BTS-Rain deh, nyentuh gitu :3 #curcol  
>Oiya, Rendy mau minta saran, lagu BTS apa yang cocok di bagian Rate-M nanti? Tolong kasih saran ya readers ^^<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Happy Brithday Do Kyungsoo :***

**Happy Kaisoo Day :')**

**Happy Brithday Kim Jongin :***

**SARANGHAEYO KAISOO ^^**

**~The Best Couple~**

**^ KAISOO ^**

**.**

**.**

**Kami mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada readers yang udah mau review, favorite, and follow.  
>Gumawo readers.. saranghaeyo.. kkk~<br>Semoga readers baca ff ini sampai ending yah ^^**

**Silahkan kritik dan saran lewat review *bbuing**

**Terimakasih banyak ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


End file.
